A Perilous road
by Names87
Summary: Fanfiction based before The Hobbit. After acquiring their late Father's journal Kili and Fili discover a secret which will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

A perilous road – Kili and Fili fanfiction.

Chapter one: The Journal.

Kili watched his brother silently, noticing Fili's gaze darkening as his eyes skipped over the script before him. He didn't need to witness his reaction to know he was fuming, and Kili could relate to that no end. Finally reaching the last few words Fili looked up, his eyes narrowing on Kili's as he stood from the bed. His brother opened his mouth but no words came out. Yep, Kili had been shocked too when he had first read those words.

Finally seeming to gather his wits Fili straightened and held the journal in front of Kili. "You read Father's journal." He stated accusingly. Kili's mouth went slack from shock. They had just discovered they had a half-sister and Fili was going to dish out grief over him stumbling upon their late Father's journal. Ok, so he hadn't so much stumbled as deliberately been looking for. Kili had known since he was a dwarfling that their Father had kept a journal, he and his brother had overheard their Mother Dis telling Thorin one day not long after his death. Being young and mischievous they had gone in search of this journal, excited to read about their Father's adventures. Kili in particular had been desperate to read it and learn more of his Father, he had been so young when he had passed away, not even old enough to remember him in the slightest. He could recall often asking his Mother about their Father but she had always shied away from the subject, explaining that their Father had loved them all very much before changing the subject. Thorin too would never delve into stories on the subject, and of what little his brother could remember it left Kili with snippets which never satisfied his curiousness.

The two dwarflings had searched high and low for weeks afterwards but could find no trace of the journal. Eventually they gave up and doubted the blasted thing had ever even existed. But every so often Kili would go searching for it, not willing to let go of the chance to learn more of his Father. He looked alone of course, he doubted Fili would understand his obsession with the journal and as they had matured Fili had said perhaps it was a good thing they never found it – Kili could relate to that now.

Fili's heart pounded against his ribs and his labouring breaths had him feeling woozy. A sister, they had a sister. Half, but still a sister. He swallowed with great difficulty. Did Mother know? She had to, surely? Or maybe she didn't know, perhaps their Father never told her and she never read the journal. This was bad, really bad. He was distantly aware of the next words he spoke; "You read Father's journal."

Surprise flickered across Kili's features, quickly replaced by an indignant scowl. "That's it?" Kili spat. "You've just discovered we have a half-sister and you're going to question my principles at having read Father's journal?" Kili took a step closer to him, a fierce storm brewing in his eyes. Kili was right of course, Fili was kind of missing the point here. Scrubbing a hand down his face he plonked back on his bed and sat rigidly, tossing the cursed journal aside in a daze. He heard Kili pad over and felt him sit beside him as he stared unseeingly ahead. His brother gave a resigned sigh and seemed to lean into Fili for support, although right now Fili wasn't feeling like pillar material.

Glancing sidelong at his brother Fili could see the uncertainly and concern written all over his brother's face. He didn't blame Kili for reading the journal, he doubted very much he would have shown any restraint if their roles had been reversed. He had been in shock and had said the first thing that had come to his mind, he'd been avoiding the truth. An un-nerving thought occurred as he considered what the hell else they would find out from this journal. He dreaded to imagine.

Kili fidgeted beside him, gnawing on his thumb nail. Fili spoke through his constricting throat "sorry." He mumbled. Kili gave a meek smile which faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"It's fine." There was a pause, pregnant with tension in which they both sat in silence before Kili spoke again. "What are we going to do?" And now wasn't that an interesting question? Fili was only sure of one thing, and that was they couldn't let this go. Not only did Fili not want to forget this but he could see how much it meant to his brother, and making Kili happy was his priority in life, always had been. He looked across into Kili's expectant eyes.

"We confront Mother." He answered numbly.

Kili nodded with grim resolve. "Do you think she knows?" Kili asked. Fili hesitated and tried to ignore the growing unease within him.

"There's only one way to find out."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Confrontation

A perilous road – Kili and Fili FanFiction.

Chapter two: A confrontation.

Kili stared at the soup before him. It had long since lost its heat and now resembled cold sludge as he stirred it around and around. He distantly heard Fili clear his throat from across the table and lifted his eyes to find him watching, silently assessing Kili as if he was close to boiling over.

"Ok enough, what is with you two?" Dis, their mother spoke up from the end of the table. "Kili you've barely touched your supper, are you ill?" Suddenly getting to her feet she shuffled over to Kili and placed her palm against his forehead causing the dwarf to roll his eyes and bat away her hand. She was always fussing over him, and if it was a normal day this wouldn't have bothered him, if he was totally honest he actually enjoyed being mollycoddled by their Mother.

"Mother, I'm fine." Kili grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Please sit back down." Dis glanced questioningly at Fili and across to Thorin who sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Don't look at me! Aule only knows what they're up to." Thorin remarked. His eyes narrowed sceptically as he too looked between the brothers. Frowning he looked to Fili for answers. "Fili?" Thorin prompted.

Fidgeting in his chair Fili clasped his palms in front of him and nodded at his Uncle. "Ok. Mother sit back down please." She did as he asked, her fair face becoming more serious as the seconds passed. Kili could feel the tension in the room and continued to stare at the table as his brother began to speak, he couldn't look his Mother or Uncle in the eye, at least not until he knew they hadn't been keeping this from him and Fili.

This was it. Fili took a deep breath and came straight out with it. "We found Father's journal." A gasp from their Mother was the only acknowledgement they received for a long while. Her hand was clasped tightly across her mouth, her eyes wide. A quick glance at Kili confirmed that he too was watching their Mother and from her reaction it was pretty obvious she had read it too.

"I…" Dis glanced wildly between the siblings.

"So you went snooping and read his journal, what of it?" Thorin asked, always getting straight to the point and clearly unsure why Dis had paled so drastically.

"_I_ went snooping." Kili corrected giving his brother a damning look. Fili's lips formed a mulish line. Why couldn't his brother just let him take the heat for this as well? Just this once. "Did you know about Liviel?" Kili asked their Mother in a remarkably calm manner. Fili frowned momentarily. Liviel…? Of course, their sister. It was the first time he'd heard the name spoken out loud.

"Who the hell is Liviel?" Thorin inquired. But no one answered, not for the longest time. Until finally Dis's hand dropped limply from her mouth.

"Their sister." She whispered. Now it was Thorin's turn to gasp, but Fili could do nothing but stare at their Mother. She had kept this from them and he had known this would be the case all along.

Kili's ears rang and his hands shook. She knew. She. Knew. Without thinking he stood sending his chair skidding back and clattering against the kitchen stove. Everyone startled, even Thorin who was rarely caught off guard. Kili paced back and forth covering the length of their modest kitchen. "You knew?" His tone was condemning, his expression volatile. Family meant everything to dwarves, at least it was supposed to, and yet they had to wait until well into their adulthood to discover they had another sibling. He felt sick. And pissed. And betrayed.

Fili tentatively rose from his seat and locked gazes with him, Kili knew a warning glare when he got one. "Sit back down brother." Fili sounded and looked calm but inside Kili knew he had to be seething. Raking a hand through his hair Kili briefly closed his eyes before sinking numbly back into his chair. No one spoke again for a while and nothing could be heard besides the occasional howl of wind against the kitchen shutters. Even Thorin was remarkably silent which only amplified the obscurity of the situation. Thorin always had something to say, especially when tempers were so on edge and emotions were frayed.

Eventually Dis spoke up timidly. "I found out once your Father died." She began, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks. "I read his journal one night. He… He was in a relationship before we met and… a child was born not long before I met your Father. He visited them once a month until…" She trailed off and glanced warily between the brothers.

"Until…" Fili prompted. A sense of foreboding settled in Kili's gut from the look on his Mother's face.

"Mother please." Kili pleaded. They needed to know whatever it was she was guarding so closely.

She swallowed heavily, pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve and patting her cheeks. She held Kili's gaze and he could see the moment she caved. He hated to admit it but there was not much his Mother or brother could deny him when he wanted something, he usually had to only give them a look and he would get his own way. He wasn't beyond using this to his advantage, especially at a time like this.

"They lived in Nogrod." She explained, regret swimming in the depths of her eyes.

"No." Was the only word Kili and Fili could mutter in response. Nogrod was a ruined cave city, invaded by goblins long ago who still ruled over it today. It was said that most of the dwarves were slaughtered during the battle between the two clans, but the few dwarves who did survive were kept as slaves to serve their leader. Nobody dared venture near Nogrod, or within miles of it for that matter. It had been the source of many horror stories and legends amongst the dwarves and remained as one of the greatest massacres of their history. The only loss worse had been the one of the Misty Mountains where almost double were killed by the dragon.

Churning this new information over Kili felt an immense sense of loss wash over him. He was destined to mourn the loss of a sibling he never had the chance to know or love.

"You have to understand that it why I never told you." Dis pleaded. "I knew you'd be upset, I just couldn't bare breaking your hearts."

Kili glanced at his brother and noticing him wipe away a rouge tear tumbling down his cheek. "Liviel is undoubtedly deceased." Thorin spoke gently. "I'm sorry boys. Sorry that we never knew, and that we found out too late to seek her out."

Fili glanced at his Uncle, swallowing past the lump in his throat and mustering up the effort to talk through his grief. "She could still be alive." Fili announced, earning him a pitiful look from his Uncle.

"No. There's no way." Thorin replied. Fili shot to his feet, now it was his turn to act irrational.

"You don't know that." Fili replied forcefully.

"Fili, please." Dis reasoned.

"No! We all know the stories. Some of the dwarves were kept as slaves. She could still be alive." Fili pushed.

"Damn it Fili! Let this go. Are you listening to yourself? These are stories_, stories. _You know as well as I do how much Goblins hate Dwarves. You seriously think they kept any of them alive?" Thorin chastised.

A stubbornness took root in Fili's very being. A refusal to let go or give up hope. She was family. She could still be alive or maybe she escaped. He looked at his brother who watched him with bated breath. It was obvious Kili was thinking along the same lines, they were so in sync.

Something dark and knowing passed over Thorin's features as he looked between the brothers and slowly he stood to his feet. He placed his palms flat on the table and leaned into it, glancing purposefully between the siblings. "Promise me you will let this go." He commanded. Ah, now here was the Thorin they were used to, not the speechless stunned one from minutes ago but the commanding and level headed Uncle they had grown to love and respect throughout the years.

"Fili." Thorin growled in warning. Seeming to shake from his stupor Fili eyed his Uncle furiously.

"We promise." Kili chimed in. Fili looked at his brother dumbfounded. Kili's eyes flared as he watched Fili, his eyes pleading silently. Fili nodded reluctantly, his fists clenching as he spoke the words.

"We promise."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Promise Made

**Thank you in advance for reading this. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoy!**

A Perilous Road.

Chapter three: A promise made.

After their heated discussion of revelations and heartbreak Fili had excused himself from the table none too politely. In fact he had stormed out grabbing only his jacket and pipe, slamming the door in his wake. Kili had only been able to wait a minute before hastily kissing his Mother on the cheek and scrambling for his own coat, sod the pipe, he needed to find his brother. And luckily he knew exactly where he'd gone.

Treading purposefully down the trail behind their dwellings and into the forest Kili barely noticed the bite to the chilled winter evening. He needed to find Fili, they had to stick together through this, to help each other. Making his way further into the forest he knew he was close as the trees began to give way to the small clearing before the cliff ledge. _Their_ cliff ledge. _Their_ escape. They had come here often as Dwarfling's, usually when Kili had been upset or if they just needed to get away. Up here the world fell away and it was only the two of them and the stars. Nothing else mattered when they were in this bubble of happiness and contentment.

Kili stopped as his eyes settled on his brother's slumped form. He was perched upon the rock most central to the view and for a second he just took in the sight before him. The cloud of smoke rising from his brother, partly his breath, partly the smoke he exhaled. And there was the view just beyond his still form, a star studded night sky looking out over the Blue mountains and the town beneath. It was a sight to behold, but it was quite lost on Kili when his emotions were so frayed.

* * *

><p>Fili knew the moment Kili had entered the clearing. He could tell his brother's presence from a mile away. He was glad he'd come, his mind was overwrought with thoughts and emotions and he knew if he had to be alone much longer he'd go insane. "I knew you'd come." Fili stated. He heard Kili gently pad his way over and watched him settle beside him, prying his pipe from his cold fingers and taking a long puff. They could never be separated for long, if anything with age they had become more inseparable. Fili felt his chest warm at this thought and tugged his pipe away from Kili's thieving fingers. "Get your own Brother." He chastised mockingly. Kili gave a lopsided grin and punched his arm playfully.<p>

"Why would I when I can just steal yours?" He teased. Fili couldn't resist the small smile which tugged the corner of his lips. And this was just another reason why he loved his brother so much. No matter how dire a situation was, no matter how chaotic his emotions, Kili could always make him smile. Hell, he could make anyone smile. It was infectious and everyone was powerless to fight his pull.

Noticing his brother shiver and huddle further into his coat Fili sobered slightly and handed his pipe back. Shuffling onto the ground he began making a fire which radiated a pleasant heat in no time. He couldn't have his brother shivering that would do no good. Suddenly a thought occurred to Fili and he immediately wished he hadn't considered it. Kili sensed the change in his mood instantly and frowned questioningly. "What is it?" He asked. Fili looked at his brother, wondering all the while if he should voice his thoughts. It would make Kili miserable, he knew that, but at the same time he didn't want to keep anything from him.

"I was just thinking. If Liviel is still out there she probably has no one to look out for her like we do for one another." Fili explained. "It makes me sad." There was a pause and then he felt Kili wrap an arm around him and squeeze tightly.

"Me too." Kili rasped. "We owe it to her Fili, we have to at least try and find her." Fili nodded, comforted by the fact that once again his brother was thinking along the same lines, and so pleased that Kili making him promise Thorin had just been an act. An empty promise. A lie. He shuddered inwardly, ashamed he had lied to his Uncle. But then he guessed Thorin hadn't believed the words he'd spoken anyway. But if the role was reversed there was no way Thorin would forget about family.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk much for the next hour or so. They just enjoyed the silence and the reassurance of each other's company. As the fire began to die down Kili asked the question that had teetered on the edge of his lips the entire evening. "When are we leaving, Fili?" He asked.<p>

"As soon as possible. We just need to get a few things together before we leave, but I'm hoping to set out within the next few days." Fili answered.

"Uncle will have his eyes on us. You know that don't you? How are we ever going to escape with him around? He misses nothing."

Fili poked at the fire with a stick as he considered this. "We'll find a way." And Kili didn't argue. They _had_ to find a way.

Before they left Kili gazed at the stars in peaceful appreciation. Some shone brighter than others and some formed obscure shapes. But there was one in particular which drew his attention back time and time again. So this was the star he made a promise to. He promised he would find Liviel and bring her back. Make sure she was safe and would never know suffering again. And if she was unwell or even worse, dead, so help him Aule he would make the Goblins responsible pay the ultimate price until enough blood had been shed to satisfy his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Four: Secrecy For Ponies.

Kili pulled the bow string taunt with a steady hand and lined up his shot, releasing the arrow in one swift movement. The arrow sliced through the air hitting its mark exactly where he'd wanted. Perfect. Crunching through the thin layer of snow he smiled to himself as he approached the deer, he never missed and to be honest he was often a little big headed about his arching abilities. Fili always put him back in his place though, as did Uncle Thorin.

Kili froze just before the deer. _Uncle Thorin_. He chewed his lip tentatively as he considered their plans. Tomorrow was the night, the night their quest would begin. He had no idea if they'd make it out of The Blue Mountains unnoticed but Fili believed they had a sound plan, and Kili trusted his brother one hundred percent.

Leaning down he pulled the arrow from the deer and tossed it aside. Thorin would kill them when he found out they'd gone to find their sister, or even worse he'd catch them in the act and then there would be Hell to pay. Either way Thorin would go ballistic. Taking a shuddering breath he desperately tried to shake off all thoughts of Thorin and the quest, it would do no good worrying. But as he began on his way back to his dwellings a knot of dread solidified in his gut, weighing him down and making him question the sanity of this mission.

* * *

><p>"Fili my boy! How have you been laddie?" Fili smiled fondly at the blacksmith and trudged over to greet him. Gloin pulled him into a tight embrace squeezing the air right out of his lungs. He was one of the local Blacksmiths, a jolly dwarf carrying more than a few extra pounds with a ruddy but friendly face. He'd been good friends with his Father, and Fili had known the dwarf as far back as he could recall.<p>

Patting Fili on the back Gloin finally released him and busied himself making a cup of tea, he never offered, you didn't stop by Gloin's without having tea. Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets Fili rocked on his heels whilst he waited. "How's your Brother?" The Blacksmith asked as he set the kettle over the stove.

"Well, thank you."

"And your Mother? Is she keeping well?" Gloin shuffled his way back towards Fili gesturing towards a hay bale for him to sit on.

"Yes, she is good as well. Thank you. And your family are okay?" Fili and his brother were particularly fond of Gloin's son Gimli – they had often all played together in the forest when they had been dwarflings and Gimli often popped by their dwellings to catch up.

"Ah, yes yes." Gloin smoothed his hands over his tunic and continued working on a Shetland pony's shoe, tapping away and muttering to himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company then Laddie?" He asked as he closely inspected some of his handiwork.

"I um…" Fili trailed off, suddenly apprehensive and wondering if he was doing the right thing at all by coming here. The whistling of the kettle drew Gloin's attention from the Shetland and from Fili's obvious blundering. Fiddling with the frayed hem of his coat he forced himself to breathe deeply and play it cool, one sniff of mischief and Gloin would go squealing to his Mother.

Gloin cheerily carried the cup of tea over to Fili with a buttered currant bun his wife had no doubt made. Fili nodded appreciatively but the thought of food made his stomach churn even more. Maybe he'd take the bun with him. Staring at the tea he stirred it around and took a big slurp. "Sorry Lad, what were you saying?" Gloin asked as he worked his way to the next hoof.

"I uh… was wondering if I could ask a favour." _Keep calm, keep calm_. Fili forced his shoulders to relax. This was _not_ a big deal, Fili and his family often hired out some of Gloin's personal ponies. A lot of people from the town did. "We were wondering if we could hire out a couple of your Shetland's?"

Gloin looked around the pony's leg and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, of course. You boys and your Uncle going on another hunting trip?"

Fili gulped and fidgeted on the hay bale. "Um, no. This is… just for me and Kili." He occupied himself by taking another big slurp of tea praying he came across nonchalant, but fearing he was anything but.

"Oh." Gloin replied as he looked around the pony again and stood to his full height. Frowning he cocked his head and studied Fili. Deadpanning his face Fili held his gaze, he could do this. He _had_ to do this. Swiping a cloth from one of the counters Gloin wiped his hands and took a hefty bite of his own currant bun. "And er, where are you two headed off to exactly?"

Oh Aule! Fili hadn't thought this far! The least he could have done was prepared himself properly before he came here, but no, he'd gone bull headed into things which was so typical of him. Cursing himself inwardly he took another gulp of tea, swallowing as slowly as possible, and then tore a huge chunk of bun off, shoving it into his mouth to buy himself time. _Think Fili, think!_ He shrugged casually. "Oh you know, just fancied getting away…" _Lame, just lame_. "Thinking of visiting some relations down South." He finished coolly. Ok, so technically he wasn't lying.

"Hmmmph." Gloin responded as his gaze narrowed sceptically. Shrugging to himself Gloin nodded and made his way back to the last hoof. _Phew! He'd bought it!_ "Ok, Fili. I'll bring them by your dwellings. When exactly do you need them for?"

"No!" Fili shot to his feet. A myriad of obscenities leaving his mouth as scorching tea spilt all over him. So much for playing it cool. Gloin spun on his heel and pointed an accusing finger Fili's way.

"I knew it! You're up to no good! And I am not getting involved. Anything you are keeping from Thorin is bad news and I am not stupid enough to encourage his wrath!" Gloin berated. Fili held his palms up in a surrendering gesture and scurried over to The Blacksmith.

"Gloin, you have to help me! Please. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was desperate." Fili tried looking at the Blacksmith with pleading eyes and suddenly realized his flaw in not bringing Kili along, Kili's puppy dog eyes always made people cave. He'd left him to do the hunting though so he wouldn't be involved. The less lies Kili told the less trouble he'd be getting himself into. But even as Fili thought this he knew they were in too deep already, the both of them.

Gloin's face softened slightly as he considered Fili. Maybe he wasn't as bad at the begging lark as he thought. Running a hand back and forth over his beard Gloin shook his head. "I don't know what game you're playing but I can't get involved. I'm sorry Fili." Gloin gave an apologetic smile and patted Fili on the shoulder. Closing his eyes Fili felt defeat creeping over him when an idea came to him. It wasn't ideal and he hated himself for even thinking it, let alone saying it. Blackmail certainly wasn't his way but he was out of options.

"You owe me, Gloin." Fili warned. The Blacksmith looked blankly at Fili before his words truly dawned on him. Frustrated he looked to the ceiling and released an exasperated grunt.

"Damn my gambling! I knew it would come back to haunt me!" Gloin looked genuinely disgruntled as he clenched his jaw and threw his hands about. Finally seeming to settle he fixed his stare on Fili, his set jaw reflecting his grim resolve. "Fine." He grumbled. "I'll help you. You collect the horses when you need them, I'll give you a key for the barn."

Fili went to speak but didn't even manage to get one word out before Gloin held up a hand. "I don't want to know, and I don't want your thanks. Whatever you and Kili are up to is none of my business. When Thorin realizes you're gone he'll come asking me most probably anyway so the damage is already done, the less I know the better." Fili nodded, feeling guilty for having to involve the Dwarf in the first place. "But…" Gloin continued and took a step closer to Fili. "The deal is if I help you, you do not mutter a word about my gambling to my wife, understand?" Fili nodded feeling relieved that he knew about Gloin's card games and the amount of gold he whittled away weekly.

Fili placed a hand over his heart. "You have my word, Gloin." Gloin muttered incoherently under his breath as he rummaged for the barn key. As he handed it over his brows furrowed, a look of genuine concern contorting his features.

"Please take care of yourselves, whatever it is you're doing. And look after Kili. He would follow you blindly into any havoc just to be by your side." Gloin spun on his heel and returned to the pony once more. For a moment Fili stood stock still, frozen by Gloin's pleading and his conscience which was gradually weighing him down more and more. Slightly disheartened Fili left the Blacksmiths and headed towards home in a daze. He was thankful he had organized their transport but it made the quest all the more real. They would be leaving tomorrow night and he would be putting his brother in great danger. Raking a hand down his face he tried to rid himself of the dread of the next few weeks to come.


	5. Chapter 5 - Winter Festival

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and a massive thank you to 'SkyBlue' for yours! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and I really appreciate your comments :-) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I still have lots of ideas and I'm trying to write as much as I can while I have a week off work. Anyway, enjoy. And thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this**.

**Reviews always welcome!**

A Perilous Road.

Chapter five: Winter Festival

It was the night. _The_ night. Tramping down the trepidation in his stomach Kili busied himself with collecting wood for their fire. A cursory glance towards his brother confirmed he too was battling internally with his nerves, although he hid it much better there were always tell tell signs. "You're watching me brother, what's wrong?" Fili asked. Coming to a standstill Kili placed the logs on the frosted forest ground and stretched his back.

"Nothing." He bluffed. His brother shot him an incredulous look.

"Pfffft." He rolled his eyes at Kili. "And I loves elves. Let's try this again brother. What's the matter?" Kili's shoulders slumped in resignation. He could never fool Fili, never in a million years.

"I…" Trailing off Kili avoided eye contact and adjusted his bow strap.

"Out with it!" Fili pushed. "Are you worried about tonight? Is that it?"

"No!" Kili protested, his eyes wide and indignant. He licked his lips and gnawed on a thumb nail. "Well, yeah actually. I am a little." Feeling stupid Kili looked at the forest floor studying the carpet of frozen leaves and exposed roots – anything to draw his mind away from this embarrassment.

Hearing Fili's sigh drew his attention towards his brother who was now stood before him. "I'm nervous too." Fili admitted. "And I need you to know that if you've changed your mind I won't think any less of you." Now that got Kili's attention. Straightening his posture his eyes flared. He paced away from his Brother stopping with his back still turned to Fili.

"How can you say that?" He muttered. Did his brother think he was a coward? Or was this just another attempt at trying to protect him, he wasn't a dwarfling anymore! Fili's hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned to look his brother in the eye, trying to suss out what was really going on.

"Because I love you. And if anything happens to you…" Fili trailed off, his lips pursed and head bowed in defeat. Grabbing Fili's shoulders Kili took a deep breath.

"Look at me Brother." He asked. When he had Fili's attention he continued on, willing his voice to remain strong and struggling to keep his emotions in check. "I love you too. You know that. And if anything happened to you I would die from grief. But listen. I would never back out of this, if there is even the slightest chance Livi is still alive we have to try and find her. If she needs saving so be it, if we find her and she is safe and well and sends us away then so be it. But we _will_ be going on this quest if it is the last thing I ever do." Fili stared back at him, his eyes glistening. Kili pulled him into a hug and squeezed as hard as he could. When he pulled back a small weight seemed to have lifted from Fili and a small grin played at the corner of his lips.

Kili cocked a brow. "What's funny?" He asked. Fili gave a toothy grin and picked up some logs.

"You called our sister Livi." Kili frowned and considered this.

"Yeah, I did." He hadn't meant to but Fili was right. Watching his brother he smiled as well.

"It's cute." Fili declared. Kili picked up the logs, hefting the weight under his arm.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." They began the walk back to their dwellings. "Livi." Kili repeated. "Yeah, I like it."

* * *

><p>They made it back to their dwelling just as dusk was settling in. They entered their home to sounds of laughter and pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Frowning Fili glanced at his brother who looked equally confused. Hastily kicking his boots off and tossing his coat to one side Fili trudged through the living room and rounded the corner to the kitchen. They definitely had company, he just wasn't sure who.<p>

As he entered the kitchen he came to a dramatic stand still sending Kili flying into the back of him. Grunting as he stumbled forward he shot Kili an irritated look. And then his eyes settled forward again to his Mother, Uncle and Dwalin… Dwalin!

"Fili!" Dwalin boomed and stormed over to pull the dwarf into a tight embrace. Fili wheezed from lack of oxygen but managed to smile, all be it half-heartedly.

"Mister Dwalin! I… What are you doing here?" Dwalin seemed oblivious to Fili's question and he set his sights on Kili, bear hugging his brother till he was sure he heard bones cracking. Thorin on the other hand scowled at Fili from across the room.

"Dwalin always joins us for the Winter Festival, Fili." Oh Aule, the Festival! How had he forgotten? The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains celebrated each season with a massive gathering in the town square. Music was played and people danced and drank and it usually went on into the wee hours of the morning. The Dwarves were renowned for their partying and quite often Fili and his brother wouldn't remember much of the festival the next morning.

Plastering a smile on his face, Fili paced over to his Mother placing a kiss on her cheek. "What time are we heading out for the Festival?" He asked as flippantly as he could. Dis stirred the casserole she'd prepared, throwing in some additional herbs and spice.

"We'll head down straight after supper." Dis answered. Fili nodded and excused himself from the room giving Kili a 'we need to talk' glare as he caught his eye. Kili didn't miss a beat and casually followed Fili, telling the others he was going to start the fire.

Wasting no time the brothers fled out the front door and round to the side of the cabin. "Damn the blasted Winter Festival!" Fili, rather childishly, stamped his foot in frustration. "How on Middle Earth did we forget about it?" He raked his hands through his hair, fisting the braids and pulling as hard as he could. Kili stared thoughtfully at Fili before tugging his hands from his hair.

"Calm down!" He chastised. Usually it was Kili losing his head but Fili was in full blown panic mode. "This could work to our advantage." Fili starred bug eyed at his brother.

"How?!" He bellowed. Drawing the attention of a couple of passing Dwarves Fili nodded an acknowledgement and lowered his voice to a whisper. "How?" He hissed.

Kili smiled. Actually smiled! He was enjoying watching Fili loose his head over this. The little brat! "Think about it. Uncle will be busy in the celebrations as will Mother. We will attend the Festival as we always do and slip away unseen through the crowds of people. It's perfect!" Kili beamed.

Fili frowned as he considered this. "You know I'm right. Relax Brother. It'll all work out!" Kili scooped up some logs and headed back inside. Right, _relax_. Fili took a deep breath and followed his brother back inside. It would all work out. It would. He prayed his Brother was right.

* * *

><p>Supper flew past in a blink of an eye. In spite of his nerves Kili managed to forget about everything and enjoy the company of his family and Dwalin. There was always so much to catch up on that even when the food was in front of them the conversation still flowed. As a child Kili had always loved when Dwalin visited and hearing his stories was something he would never grow out of. Kili was even more excited to learn that Balin would be joining them later in the evening for the celebrations, he felt like a dwarfling all over again and grinned from ear to ear at the news.<p>

After the table was cleared and the dishes washed they all set out for the Festival. There was a feel of excitement to the air and sounds of laughter and merriment floated across the land, it was music to Kili's ears and suddenly the thought of leaving home made him feel quite sick. His gaze fixed on his Mother as she walked ahead. Oh Aule, what were they thinking?

As his pace began to slow Fili fell back with him, allowing the others to pull away and mingle with the crowds. Feeling Fili's hand grip his elbow Kili fixed him with a questioning gaze. "You okay?" Fili shouted over the music and partying. Kili shook his head and gestured with a tilt of his head to talk in private with his brother. Negotiating their way through the crowds they eventually managed to break free of the hustle and came to a halt behind one of the marquees. "What is it?" Fili coaxed.

"I…" Kili trailed off and raked a hand down his face. "Have you thought about Mother? How she will handle all of this? Us leaving her." Kili watched his brother as a myriad of emotions played out across his face. First confusion, then realization, then dread.

"Oh…" Fili breathed. Glancing around the side of the marquee Kili caught sight of their Mother and watched her while she laughed with Dwalin. His gut churned, she would be sick with worry, Aule only knew what she would do.

"Who will look after her? You know damn well Thorin will come after us the second he realizes we've bolted. Who will stay here with her?" Kili asked, never taking his eyes off their Mother. He knew she didn't need looking after but he hated the thought of her living alone. Sure, there were neighbouring Dwarves who would look out for her. But it wasn't the same as him and his Brother being around, and they were her life, everything she did was for them.

"Thorin will not leave without making sure someone is around." Fili explained. "Much to Mothers chagrin." He added light-heartedly but the humour didn't carry.

"Lads!" The cheerful greeting startled the brothers and made them spin in time to see Balin pulling them into a hug.

"Balin!" They replied in unison and bear hugged the Dwarf back, almost lifting him off the ground.

"What are you doing loitering back here?" Balin asked as he looked between the Brothers. Luckily before they could think of a terrible excuse Balin began dragging them towards the main party and sang merrily along the way. The brother's exchanged a glance as they joined the others and began to wait upon the opportunity to slip away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Now or Never

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Six: Now or never.

The celebrations were in full flow. Words exchanged were hardly recognizable above the din of music and laughter. People sang and danced and not a soul stayed in their dwellings this night – it was as Kili had said earlier, perfect.

Slipping away from the masses they took a secluded pathway behind the marquees and then through the town square where dwarves filed in and out of taverns clinking goblets filled with fine wines and jugs of ale. Usually Kili and his brother would be beyond coherent by now, well and truly intoxicated. Tonight however, was different.

They made it through the crowds largely unnoticed, a couple of times they were grabbed by passing dwarves who dragged them to dance, but they politely declined, pretending to be drunk and heading home for the night. Sticking to the shadows they made it past the buzz and mayhem and down the trail towards the Blacksmiths. So close now, they were so close. After supper they had slipped out and hid their luggage behind some hay bales in the barn for practicality and fast escape, and Kili was glad of it now as he hefted the rolled up packages and fastened them onto the side of his pony.

They moved quickly and in silence, not daring to waste a second while they had the advantage. They had waited until their Uncle moved into one of the Marquee's with Dwalin and their Mother had been chatting to Balin before they slipped away. Kili's heart ached as he had taken that last look of his Mother, she would be so upset when she found out they'd left – and worried beyond belief. But he couldn't dwell on that now, it was not the time.

* * *

><p>Fili looked to his brother and watched him fasten the loops of the bundle upon the pony, giving them a couple of tugs to ensure security. "Ready?" Fili whispered. Kili nodded and they both left the barn leading the ponies out by the reigns. On the way out Fili slipped the gold coins in payment under the iron kettle, Gloin would see it in the morning and probably curse them both to Hell for involving him in this. Hurrying out the barn Fili fastened the doors quietly leaving the remaining ponies in peace and slid the key under the door. This was it. Without speaking they mounted their ponies and took off up the trail which led into the forest. Fili wouldn't need the map for now as he knew these lands like the back of his hand but he had it folded and ready in his pocket for when they travelled in unfamiliar territory.<p>

A mile into the forest they had finally left the din of the festival behind them and could hear nothing but the forest night life. Breathing a sigh of relief Fili felt his shoulders relax and released his iron cast grip on the reigns. He wasn't a fool though, he knew they had a long way to go yet, and the more distance they could put between them and the others the better.

* * *

><p>Thorin left the ale marquee with another beverage and was actually beginning to wind down a little. It always took him a while to get into the mood, this was not truly his home after all, and he would only ever have one 'home'. But when he let himself go a little he did tend to enjoy himself, and the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains weren't half bad he supposed. There were some good folk in these parts. Of course it helped having his friends and family by his side, Dwalin and Balin were always great company and it was a joy to see his sister happy and having fun after so many years of hardship and heartbreak. And he didn't know where he would be without his Nephews, he'd played such a big part in their upbringing and they had unknowingly been the main reason he was able to find some kind of happiness in the Blue Mountains. Smiling to himself he considered how fond everyone was of the brothers. People were drawn to them, they both possessed a magnetism that was impossible to resist and Thorin had lost count of the times they had wormed their way out of trouble just from smiling. And of course a party wouldn't be a party without Kili and Fili.<p>

Speaking of his nephews, where the Hell were they? And come to think of it they had been remarkably quiet for a festival night. Usually they would be at the heart of it, but tonight he'd barely seen them. In fact the last few days he'd barely seen them at all.

He understood of course, after finding out they had a sister only to learn she was dead must have been devastating for them and he had witnessed the grief they tried to hide daily. He'd tried giving them space and avoided discussing it as he felt that would've rubbed salt into the wound. But maybe he should have approached the subject, after all he loved them as if they were his sons and perhaps they had needed him to be more active in their grieving process. He'd been waiting for the right time however to tell them he was going to do some digging, speak to some other dwarf clans who lived further South, find out if any of them had heard of the name Liviel – anything to try and confirm the situation for the boys.

A heavy hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts and back into the moment. Dwalin was grinning at Thorin and gesturing to join Dis and Balin where they danced in the town square. Thorin shook his head and glanced around his surrounding, suddenly feeling an overpowering need to find his Nephews. Sensing his change in mood Dwalin frowned and pulled Thorin to one side. "What is it?" He asked whilst looking around himself to see if anything was out of place.

"Kili and Fili, when did you see them last?" Thorin inquired. Dwalin seemed to churn this over whilst taking a long pull of his ale.

"Hmmmph. A while ago I s'pose." He admitted. "I'm sure they're off dancing or slumped on a bench sleeping it off." Dwalin added with a smirk, but it soon faded as Thorin began pushing his way through the crowds towards his sister and Balin.

* * *

><p>Kili yawned and felt his eyes droop. A splashing of hooves in a stream had him startling and almost falling off his horse. Aule, he was tired, way past tired. He yawned again and glanced at his Brother. Without even speaking Fili answered his question. "We'll stop after a few more miles." He declared whilst joining in on the yawning. They must have been riding half the night by now, most of it a gallop and it had only been the last mile or so they had slowed down to a gentle canter.<p>

"Surely this is far enough for one night?" Kili complained.

"Do you think Thorin will stop until he finds us? They must know we're gone by now so we need to keep going until we find a spot that is secluded. I know of one but it is still three or four miles away." Fili explained. Huffing out an exhausted breath Kili stretched his neck. He could do this, he just needed to stop complaining and think of something besides his sleepiness. Deciding to change the subject, anything to keep him from thinking of sleep, he asked Fili something he had given a lot of thought to.

"What do you think she's like?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Livi." There was silence for a while and Kili began to wonder if he had even spoke the question out loud when Fili began to answer.

"I've imagined her to be kind but mischievous. A complete pain." Fili tilted his head and smirked, "Pretty much like you, just a girl." Kili laughed. He was the most mischievous out of the pair of them and his Brother was constantly having to get him out of trouble. "Also I've imagined I would want to look out for her, it's just programmed into me after years of looking after you. But she's older than me so I've kind of pictured her being bossy I suppose."

"You know it would be precious to see a girl bossing you around." Kili sniggered. "You know, another one besides Mother."

Fili threw something at Kili hitting him smack in the face, he had no idea what it was through his giggling. Eventually when he stopped laughing Fili spoke up again. "You know she is probably beside herself right now." There was no probably, of that he was sure.

"I know." He breathed.

The rest of the journey was made in silence until they reached the tiny cave system in which they would rest for the night.

* * *

><p>"They came by this way earlier, said they were turning in for the night." An elderly dwarf in the town square explained. Thorin's hands fisted by his sides.<p>

"How long ago?" He ground out. To his shame the Dwarf shrank away from him slightly at his tone. Breathing in deeply he tried to stay calm.

"About an hour or so." The Dwarf fidgeted nervously. Thorin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Those fools! When he tracked them down he was going to kill them! He shook with rage. They had promised him, promised! He should have known better.

Spinning on his heel he pushed his way through the crowd but for the most part people moved out of his path, there was something feral in his movements, people could tell a ticking time bomb when they saw one. He heard Dis running after him, out of breath as she tried to keep up. "I'm coming with you!" She called. Thorin didn't slow down or even look at her.

"No you're not. You are staying here where it's safe."

"Thorin, they are my boys!" She yelled. He ignored her and made for the Blacksmith's, he didn't doubt for one minute that Gloin would know what had happened. That troublesome Dwarf had always had a soft spot for his Nephews and he was sure Gloin often encouraged their mischief. He felt a tug on his hand and spun around to let all Hell loose when he realized it was his sister. Dwalin and Balin trailed closely behind a little bewildered and frazzled. Thorin's heart broke as he noticed the tear tracks on Dis's cheeks. Her lip trembling almost broke Thorin. "I have to come look for them. This is my fault. I shouldn't have kept it from them!" Thorin sighed, taking a second to remember to speak gently to his Sister.

"This is _not_ your fault. I will find them much quicker if you stay here. I cannot look for them and protect you at the same time."

"And who will protect you?" She asked. Thorin would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire.

"I will." Dwalin stepped forward. Looking over Dis's shoulder Thorin bowed his head in appreciation. It wouldn't hurt to have back up, there were plenty of nasty's out in the wild. Clasping his Sister's cheeks in his palms he looked her solemnly in the eyes.

"Please stay here, Balin will wait with you in case they come back. You need to be here to teach them a lesson if they change their minds and return." Thorin's attempt at humour was lost as more tears continued to fall.

"Ok." She whispered brokenly. Thorin kissed her forehead and headed for the Blacksmiths', glancing once over his shoulder to check she and Balin were headed towards their dwellings.

"What first?" Dwalin asked from beside him.

"We need ponies. This way." Thorin stormed towards the Blacksmiths', if that dwarf was at home he was going to wish he never got out of bed by the time Thorin was done with him.


	7. Chapter 7 - I've got your back

**Just wanted to say a huge thank you to 'SkyBlue'. Your comments mean so much to me (literally made my day) and I am so happy you are enjoying the story! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint :) **

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Seven – I've got your back.

Kili fidgeted uncomfortably upon the cave floor. He thought he'd picked the smoothest area of rock but clearly not. Becoming rapidly irritated he tossed over and scrunched his eyes shut, it was ridiculous, he was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep.

From the small opening in the cave a rumble sounded in the distance. Kili gulped and sat up. Oh no, anything but thunder. It wasn't uncommon to have thunder all year around in the Blue Mountains, and it was one thing Kili had grown to hate about his home over the years. Scrunching into a ball he covered his ears and pretended everything was right in the world. Still afraid of Thunder at his age – it was pathetic.

He'd always been petrified of thunder storms and as a Dwarfling he would run into his brother's bed and stay there until the storm passed or he fell asleep. Fili would always hug him and tell him the thunder couldn't get him because he would protect him. He would tremble from fear but the second his brother stroked his hair he knew he was safe.

Clenching his fists and pressing his lips together he refused the urge to reach or call out for his brother. He just had to get the Hell over it. He'd seen how worn out Fili was when they'd finally settled down, the last day had taken its toll on him both physically and mentally.

Another clap of thunder rang out, it was getting closer and Kili couldn't help but shudder in response. It was a primal fear and one he felt to the very marrow of his bones. He was about to duck his head under his blanket – not that that would help much – when he felt his brother shuffle over to him. He didn't say anything, there was no need. He just simply scooted up next to him and that was enough, knowing Fili was by his side made everything better. Kili curled onto his side to face his brother, he couldn't see him properly, only a silhouette in the darkness but it was enough. "Thanks." He whispered.

Fili reached up and ruffled Kili's hair playfully. "I've got your back." He replied. The cave lit up momentarily and the thunder sounded seconds behind it, but it didn't matter, it couldn't get him now Fili was beside him. "Get some sleep baby brother. I'll watch over you."

* * *

><p>Throin banged his fist on the Blacksmith's lodgings. He. Was. Fuming! He waited a couple of seconds and banged again, he would break the door down if he had to… The door swung inwards and Thorin didn't waste his time on pleasantries. "Where have they gone, Gloin?" He stormed his way in and began pacing. "And don't bother covering for them, I know they've taken your ponies. I've already checked the barn." Which was true, he had checked. There were two missing ponies and nobody would be out of the Blue Mountains on Festival weekend, nobody but Kili and Fili.<p>

"I don't know!" Gloin protested. His eyebrows shot towards his hairline as Thorin stalked towards him.

Dwalin threw himself in-between them. "Thorin. Let me handle this."

Gloin frowned and looked around Dwalin. "How did you check the barn? You don't have a key."

"I barged the door down." Thorin answered plainly.

"You wha…?"

Dwalin held up a hand halting Gloin from digging any deeper. "Gloin seriously, do you know where they've gone?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know! But Fili was insistent upon borrowing those ponies, he told me it was important and he wouldn't ask unless he was desperate."

"We need to leave now." Thorin snapped out. He was even madder he'd wasted time asking Gloin. He knew damn well where they'd gone, but there had been a small part of him – a naive part, that had hoped they'd planed something else. Reaching the door Thorin swung back to face the Blacksmith and pointed an accusing finger "And you're coming with us. And bring your Brother Oin, we may require his healing knowledge. You have ten minutes to pack, make it count." And with that Thorin stormed out, he needed a few things himself.

Gloin stood dumbfounded. "But… I can't just leave!" He shouted after Thorin.

Dwalin sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Fili glowered at the pathway.<p>

The pathway that split into two.

Beside him Kili pouted and shrugged. "What's the big deal? They both look the same and blatantly go in the same direction. Just pick one."

Fili rolled his eyes. Yeah and things were always that simple, weren't they?

Waving the map dramatically at his brother Fili shook his head. "It doesn't mention two pathways on this map!" He was well aware his voice was becoming slightly hysterical but he couldn't help it. It was clear from where he stood; one pathway was the right choice, the other wasn't. That was always the way of things. He just had to decide which way around it was.

"I say we go right." Kili suggested.

"Why?" Fili asked.

"Why not?"

Grinding his teeth Fili fought to keep his cool. "Give me _one_ good reason."

"The right one looks brighter."

Craning his neck Fili regarded the pathways. Both led into the forest but branched off in separate ways. His brother was right, the left one certainly looked gloomier the further he looked, but it wasn't sitting well with him.

"All the more reason to go with the left pathway." Fili explained.

"That makes no sense!" Kili had become high pitched and if they didn't settle this soon Fili knew it would go from bickering to a full blown argument.

"It does make sense. The one that looks nicer is probably deceiving us. So I say we hedge our bets and go with the dingy one." Fili frowned at his own words. He was fully aware he wasn't making much sense.

Raising a brow Kili retorted. "O…kaaaay. So the nasty woodland is trying to trick us…"

Feeling his temper reach boiling point Fili slapped a hand on his thigh. "Don't you remember the stories Uncle used to tell us? About travellers tricked and led astray by beautiful lands and cursed woods?"

Kili cocked his head thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure they were exactly that. _Stories_."

Fili tapped his chin as he considered their options. Maybe Kili was right. But if he wasn't… Well, time would tell. Besides, two paths or not, he wasn't letting anything come between them finding Livi. The only thing he was sure of was they had to make a decision soon. They were being tracked after all.

Deciding to compromise Fili did the only thing he knew to settle it. "Mountains or eagle?" Digging into his pocket he withdrew a gold coin.

"Eagle." Kili replied. His brother didn't question the method, they had used it numerous times to settle disputes, especially since arm wrestles always went too far and ended up in head locks and them not speaking for hours.

Flicking the coin high into the air the brothers directed the ponies over to the coin. "Ha!" Kili punched the air triumphantly.

Jumping down from his pony Fili cursed and shot his brother a scathing look.

_Every. Time!_

"You'd better be right, Kili."

Grinning lopsidedly Kili led the way. "Pffft, don't insult me Brother. I'm always right."

And so Kili's choice was their way forward. They could only pray they'd made the proper decision.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmares

**So here's the next instalment. Big thanks all around for the reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to me. Oh and 'SkyBlue' just so you know I will be running to the screen and hugging it too, you won't be the only weirdo ;-) lol. And also have to tell you I couldn't stop smiling after reading yours and 'Celebrisilweth's' last reviews.**

**I got a bit emotional writing this Chapter and I just hope it goes down well with you all. **

**Thanks in advance for reading this, hopefully you'll enjoy. **

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Eight: Nightmares.

"Mushrooms!" Kili scrambled from his pony, almost tripping over his own feet as he scurried over to the luscious bounty. He wasted no time as he began picking the biggest ones, grinning from ear to ear during the process.

A pair of boots appeared beside him. "You'd better start picking if you want any." Kili warned. When he received no reply he glanced up questioningly to his Brother who stared open mouthed a little way ahead.

"Pipe weed!" He watched his Brother scamper over to the precious herb, digging into his coat pocket and producing a pouch to stuff the weed into. "It's like someone knew we were coming!" Fili squealed. Through his delirium it didn't even strike him as weird that the weed was already dried and ready to smoke.

Kili giggled to himself whilst he carried on with his picking and soon his Brother was giggling as well until they were crying and in stitches of pain. Wiping his eyes Kili grabbed the mushrooms and joined his brother where he was already lighting up his pipe. Sitting cross legged against a trunk they began enjoying their loot, completely drunk on bliss and excitement before they began laughing uncontrollably again. Not that they even had a reason for laughing – everything was just too damn funny. And oh Sweet heavens these were the _best_ mushrooms ever!

By the time they were done and had both sampled the weed and mushrooms they chilled beside one another, content and in a hazy bliss. This place was great and Kili could quite happily stay here forever. Taking a long pull from the hip flask Kili savoured the taste of the river water. Amazing.

Beginning to feel overcome with exhaustion he stretched out his heavy limbs, placing his hands behind his head. A quick glance at his Brother confirmed he was already fast asleep and as if on cue he snorted contentedly in his slumber. Feeling the weight of sleep drag him under Kili smiled to himself and closed his eyes, happy in the knowledge that he would gladly sleep forever more.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Dwalin stood side by side regarding the two pathways before them. A little way behind Gloin and Oin stretched their legs and wondered what the hold-up was. Rubbing his hand back and forth across his bold head Dwalin frowned. "You can't know for sure they went this way."<p>

Thorin's hands fisted by his sides as he struggled to remain calm. "I know my own blood. They went this way." Thorin gestured to the right hand pathway – the beautiful and inviting choice, the one his Nephews had undoubtedly taken.

Admitting defeat Dwalin shook his head with grim resolve. "Then right we go."

Thorin trudged towards his pony, his eyes hardly straying from their destined path. Aule only knew what trouble the boys had gotten themselves into, he shuddered to think and could no longer ignore the all-encompassing need to find them and drag them back home kicking and screaming. He was going to wring their necks when he found them – _if_ he found them.

Unwilling to travel that direction of thought Thorin glanced at his company and told them what they would be up against. He was pretty convinced they were already aware and had heard of travellers becoming trapped in their nightmares, but he had to make sure. And there were rules when traveling these kind of paths that were to be followed with no exceptions. No eating or smoking anything from the forest, no drinking from the river and of course above everything else no sleeping. He just prayed they would find the boys and make it out before the sleep took its hold and dragged them all under its spell, because if it did the chances were none of them would be making it home again.

Once he was certain the others understood the rules Thorin led the way, making a mental note that when he found his Nephews he would recite all the old stories he used to tell them, because they obviously hadn't been paying enough attention.

* * *

><p>Fili tried to move but he was bound. Lifting his head he glanced down at his restraints wondering where he was and what had happened. And then the screaming started, but this wasn't just any scream – it was his brother. Feeling a renewed sense of urgency take hold Fili struggled desperately against the binds, binds he couldn't even see through the thick soupy fog rolling all around him. He was tied to the ground but by what he couldn't be sure.<p>

"Kili!" Crying out his Brother's name he thrashed some more. He had to get to him, had to break free and save him. It was Fili's job and right now he was failing.

As if somebody had flicked a switch the fog cleared and his Uncle stood before him. Sweet relief flooded through Fili causing him to almost cry out in joy, but it was short lived. Narrowing his eyes he noticed something wasn't right, his Uncle's face was distant and unseeing as if he was looking straight through Fili.

"Uncle, please help me out of here." Fili tugged on his restraints for emphasis but still Thorin stared straight through him, indifferent to his plight. A renewed sense of dread took a hold of Fili as he squirmed helplessly, trying his hardest not to panic and wondering what was wrong with his Uncle.

As he looked down he noticed he was bound by vines and branches, tied down somehow to a forest floor. He tried to remember how he got here but came up blank, as if a chunk of his memory had been erased. Glancing back up to his Uncle a shot of dread coursed through Fili's veins as he spotted a lifeless form cradled in his arms that hadn't been there moments before. Becoming utterly still Fili focused on the body and tried to keep calm. "U… Uncle… who…" His voice trailed off as an untamed fear swept through his very being. _No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening._

Taking a step forward Thorin focused upon Fili, finally seeming to notice him for the first time. "You did this, Fili."

Fili's heart rate soared as his Uncle carried the body closer. Suddenly realizing he was able to move Fili pushed the vines aside, fumbling over to his Uncle on numb legs. He stopped just short of his Uncle, all movement and words an impossibility at who was cradled in Thorin's arms. "No…" Fili breathed. But as he reached forward and swept Kili's hair aside there was no room left for denial. "NO!" The word was wrenched from his body on a guttural wail as his knees buckled.

Thorin knelt down, his eyes level with Fili. "_You_ did this. His blood is on your hands." Placing Kili's body upon the forest ground Thorin gradually disappeared, fading away until there was nothing. Nothing but Fili and Kili.

Fumbling to feel a pulse Fili froze in shock as he felt nothing but coldness and death. Kili's eyes were closed and his pallor ashen. He screamed in denial, an untamed sense of loss taking over to which nothing could ever compare. Numb to the core he desperately clutched his Brother as he doubled over. A grief so intense swept through him as he sobbed into his brother's tunic. His baby Brother was gone, he'd never see him smile again, or make him laugh. Never comfort him when he was scared or get to see the admiration and love returned in his gaze. He had one defining purpose in his life, to protect his Brother, and he had failed.

Lifting his head and blinking through his swimming vision he kissed his Brother on the forehead, unable to hold back the tears which showered down upon Kili. He lay down beside him, holding tight the most important thing in his life and stayed that way until sleep dragged him under.

Waking again sometime later he was tied down again, and the screaming ensued. He would relive this cycle on a loop again and again. Each time he'd try to break free and each time his Uncle would bring Kili to him and he would become consumed in a grief that was unmatched in intensity and completely and utterly inescapable.

* * *

><p>Kili ambled through the forest. Everything was so gloomy and distorted, he could only see a few paces ahead before things became indistinguishable from one another. His surroundings were dark, the air thick and carrying with it a putrid smell.<p>

He wondered distantly what he was doing, where he was going and why he was all alone and in some kind of delirium. He should be with his Brother, of this he was sure.

Noticing two hazy figures up ahead Kili came to a standstill. His vision was poor but he was pretty certain the figures belonged to his Brother and Uncle. Feeling relief sweep through him he quickened his pace wondering all the while why they weren't coming to meet him halfway.

As he reached them he faltered and looked between them. Their eyes were glazed and all at once Kili became unsure. "Fili?" He frowned and waved a hand before his Brother, attempting to gain his full attention. A blankness was returned full of coldness and indifference and Kili took an unsteady step backwards. "U… Uncle?" The same emptiness was reflected from his Uncle, it was a familiar face barren of all emotion and recognition.

Trampling down the growing turbulence within, Kili gave a tremulous smile. This was a joke, and clearly he was falling for it hook, line and sinker. "Seriously you two, enough already." But his smile faded rapidly as his kin looked upon him with disgust and distain.

"We're done with you Kili." Thorin stated. "All you've ever done is disappoint."

Kili shook his head with conviction. "No. You don't mean that." But his own voice sounded weak to him and conveyed a vulnerability he battled with daily.

"We do." Fili answered. "We're done. I'm finished carrying you. All you've ever done is let me down."

Kili stumbled closer to his Brother and grasped his arms. "No. Stop." He pleaded but speaking was becoming difficult as his throat clogged with emotion. Fili shrugged him off and took a step back. Kili's arms fell numbly to his sides as he digested what they were saying. This had to be a nightmare, it _had_ to be.

"We're leaving you, Son." Kili gasped as his Mother appeared. "We need to forget you and that you ever existed. We'll all be better off without you, even Livi."

And that was a jagged pill to swallow. Unable to control himself Kili gave into the torment and sobbed. "No." He begged. "Mother, please." But they all turned their backs and began walking away. Kili fell to his knees and shuddered as he cried. He'd been abandoned by the only people who mattered to him, the people he loved – his own blood. But he had never been worthy of such a family, all he'd ever done is drag them down. And as this realization settled over him he crumpled onto his side, curling into a ball and hugging himself until he fell asleep through the exhaustion of grief.

He woke later, traipsing through the Forest. Destined to relive the same nightmare over and over again.

* * *

><p>Thorin gasped as he noticed two still forms upon the forest ground. Clambering from his pony he raced to the bodies almost unrecognizable through all the vines and branches holding them down. Fumbling with his dagger he sliced at the vines with purpose, noticing distantly that the others had joined him, pulling and pushing the binds aside frantically.<p>

The first face Thorin recognized was Kili, and as he swept the dirt and hair from his face he couldn't help but plead aloud. "Please, oh Aule please…"

Kili gasped in on a wheezy breath, his eyes wide and frantic as his body torqued from the earth. He thrashed and struggled, whimpering and muttering incoherently.

"It's ok. Shhhhh." Thorin pulled him into an embrace, squeezing him and cooing gently. "You're safe now." He promised. Looking down he locked gazes with his Nephew, pleading him to return to reality. He'd heard of people being found too late and never escaping the torment of their nightmares.

Kili frowned uncertainly and more than a little scared. "Uncle?" He rasped. He clung to Thorin's coat with a vice like grip. "I… You came back for me?"

Thorin nodded and hugged Kili again. He didn't know what he meant by 'came back' but he guessed it was the forest and the tricks it had been playing on him. "I'm here now. I'm not leaving you." He reassured.

A scream from beside him jolted Thorin from the embrace. Frantically he scrambled to Fili's side where he thrashed and cried, Dwalin and Oin desperately tried to calm him down but to no avail. Thorin reached his side, grasping his arms and trying to hold him still. "It's ok Fili." He tried to break through his hysteria.

"Kili!" Fili screamed as he struggled and kicked out.

Not knowing what else to do Thorin looked to Kili who was already crawling over to Fili's side, tears streaming down his ashen cheeks.

"Fili." He croaked.

A calmness instantly swept over Fili and opening his eyes slowly he focused upon Kili as he hovered above him.

"I'm… I'm ok." Kili explained.

Fili gasped and sat up, pulling Kili into a tight embrace. They both sobbed as they held onto one another, relief and emotion rendering them speechless.

Thorin rose to his feet but remained rooted to the spot. Blinking back tears he eyed the others who watched the boys closely, he didn't miss the emotion swimming in their eyes.

Dwalin cleared his throat gently and knelt beside the boys. "Lads, we need to get you out of here. Time is of the essence."

Hiccuping through tears and sniffling uncontrollably Kili and Fili looked at Dwalin. Neither could speak for the time being so they both nodded meekly and got to their feet. Unable to keep still any longer Thorin paced over to the boys, but they met him halfway and hugged him until he could barely breathe.

He couldn't help it as a tear slid from his eye, these boys meant everything to him and the relief at holding them again made his heart soar.

"Uncle…" He didn't know which one had said it but they were unable to carry on.

"It's ok." He answered. Looking at the others he was appreciative that they had given them a bit of space. "We'll talk later. Right now we need to leave." Releasing his hold on them Thorin took a step back and nodded to the others. Leaving this place would be the best thing for all of them, and once they were out they could discuss what was next.


	9. Chapter 9 - 'What Were You Thinking'

**Big thanks for the reviews on the last chapter to 'SkyBlue' and 'Celebrisilweth'. I love reading your reviews and appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Thank you for your comments on my writing 'SkyBlue' it means so much and puts a big cheesy grin on my face. To know there are people out there enjoying this story makes me so happy!**

**Anyway, I Hope this chapter is ok :-) Thanks for reading it. **

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Nine: 'What Were You Thinking?!'

Fili peeled his eyes open gingerly, allowing them to adjust to the brightness bearing down on him. He felt like he'd slept for days, and where was he? Inhaling sharply Fili sat bolt upright as the memories of the past few days came crashing in on him. His first and foremost concern was his Brother and he was relieved beyond measure to spot him curled up a few feet away from him, his face innocent and vulnerable in his slumber.

Relaxing a little Fili raked a hand down his face. What had they been thinking? Believing they could cope on a journey by themselves, Fili believing he could protect his Brother…

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a figure knelling beside him. "Morning Laddie. How are you feeling?" Fili squinted at Oin and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I, uh... I'm ok." Fili fidgeted and avoided eye contact. The truth was he wasn't ok, but he didn't need to go spilling his guts right now, and there was nothing Oin could do for him mentally.

Sighing heavily Oin pursed his lips and removed the hearing aid from his ear. The look on his face told Fili he wasn't buying his self-diagnosis but not wanting to preach Oin produced a small pot of salve. "I need to apply some of this to the cuts on your hands and re-do the bandages."

Fili frowned and studied his hands, grimacing as he flexed his fingers. His hands were wrapped up tightly in muslin cloth, and a fair amount of blood had soaked through. It must have happened when he'd struggled to free himself of the binds. He honestly hadn't noticed the pain until now, he'd been too preoccupied with his thoughts. "It's nothing. I'll be fine." Folding his arms Fili looked away from Oin.

There was a slight pause before Oin spoke again. "Laddie if I don't do it Thorin will have a fit. As soon as we'd left the forest he got me to tend to these cuts and he asked it be the first thing I did when you woke again. Just let me treat you and it'll keep the big bear happy."

Fili couldn't help but smile at Oin's comment. He had a point. And speaking of his Uncle, where was he? Craning his neck Fili searched their surroundings. They were in a small rocky enclosure with only one way in and out. To the side of them a small waterfall cascaded from a mossy terrane and into a small pool beneath. It was pretty breath-taking but it was all lost on Fili when he was in such a state.

Sensing his curiosity, Oin spoke up. "The others have gone to gather some food and scout ahead a little way." Fili thought it strange they would scout ahead as Thorin would insist they were heading home, but then he guessed they wouldn't be going back the forest way, so it made sense to look ahead and check things out.

Oin began cleaning the cuts and rubbing the ointment in and Fili bit his lip to keep him from cursing. Thinking of his Uncle Fili shuddered inwardly. He knew that a 'discussion' was immanent and quite frankly he was dreading the confrontation. But he knew it would do no good to dwell so he decided to divert his thoughts as best he could.

Frowning he recalled it being morning when they had emerged from the forest. "How long have we been sleeping?" He expected Oin to say a couple of hours but was shocked to hear it had been two days. Becoming instantly concerned about his Brother Fili tried pulling his hand away to be by his side.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done." Oin held onto him tightly as he bound the last of the bandages.

"Will Kili wake soon?" Fili asked shakily. He couldn't ignore the sudden doubt that maybe his Brother wouldn't wake at all. Realizing Oin couldn't hear without his aid Fili reached out and pointed to it, repeating his question once it was in place.

"Yes, yes." Oin waved a hand dismissively. "Of course. He shouldn't be asleep much longer."

Fili prayed Oin was right. After they'd been rescued Kili and Fili had barely been able to stay coherent upon their ponies, but the others had travelled either side of them making sure that they stayed awake and didn't succumb to the temptation. The second they'd left the forest however both Brothers had slumped forward upon the ponies and fallen into a peaceful slumber. Fili had known he'd been tired, but hadn't expected for a moment that he would sleep two days.

Thanking Oin for his assistance Fili made his way over to Kili's side. He couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of his chest and feel relief at knowing his Brother was alive. He grimaced as he recalled his nightmares from the Forest, there was no forgetting those and the complete terror and grief he'd experienced. Offhandedly he wondered what his Brother's nightmares had been and found himself praying they hadn't been as bad as his. Beginning to feel increasingly inpatient Fili began gnawing his nails. The second his Brother woke, he would breathe a little easier, but until then Fili would stay by his side and watch over him.

* * *

><p>Waking on his side, Kili stirred sluggishly. Opening his eyes and blinking through the haze of sleep he focused upon his Brother, a look of complete relief sweeping over Fili's face.<p>

"Kili!" Fili didn't hesitate as he shuffled over to Kili. "How are you feeling?"

Wetting his chapped lips Kili sat up stiffly. "I'm ok. Are you?"

"Of course." Fili smiled listlessly and offered Kili some water to which he accepted gratefully. He savoured the feel of the liquid sliding down his parched throat.

"Thanks." He handed the water back and stretched. He was about to ask of the whereabouts of their Uncle when a shadow fell over the space between them. Looking up Kili spotted Thorin and froze. Instantly he wasn't sure how to react and his Uncle's expression made him hard to read. He was mad, of that there was no doubting, but Kili could see something else there – a kind of resoluteness he wasn't sure he'd even seen portrayed in his Uncle.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, his forehead etched with concern.

Kili swallowed heavily, feeling a tide of emotion sweep over him. He didn't want to break down, he wanted to be strong like his Brother and Uncle but there was no escaping the emotions his nightmares had evoked. "I…" He hesitated as his lip trembled and his kin looked upon him with concern.

Kneeling down beside Kili, Thorin waited patiently, he didn't push and neither did Fili as they allowed him the time to compose himself. "You… You all rejected me. You said… I was a disappointment." Kili felt a tear roll down his cheek despite his best efforts. Staring at the ground beneath him he fiddled with a buckle on his boot. He couldn't look at his family because deep down he still feared his nightmare may come true.

After the slightest of pauses Thorin spoke. "Kili, look at me." There was no ignoring the authorative tone his Uncle spoke to him with, but it was gentle all the same.

Swiping at the tears threatening to fall Kili looked at his Uncle with bated breath.

"Don't ever think you're a disappointment. _Ever_. You need to know that I feel nothing but proud of you and your Brother." Leaning forward Thorin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, squeezing affectionately as he carried on. "We would never be without you, and you two are both the most important things in my life." Thorin's voice wavered as he looked between them both, there was a sincerity and compassion so fierce it was inescapable.

Kili exhaled shakily and looked to his Brother. "I couldn't live without you Brother, just you remember that." Fili said as he stood to his feet and held out a hand to Kili.

Taking a hold of his hand Fili pulled him to his feet, hugging him with conviction. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Fili whispered words were muffled into Kili's coat as they embraced.

"I feel the same." Kili replied. And as he hugged his Brother back he knew he'd never doubt his worth again. And as long as his Family loved him he had all the purpose he'd ever need.

* * *

><p>Thorin watched his Nephews embrace and felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. Gratitude that they had survived the Forest and he had found them in one piece. Several times along the way Thorin had imagined finding them injured or even worse, dead and it had taken all his perseverance not to break down.<p>

Hating to break up the moment, but knowing there was still much to discuss Thorin cleared his throat. Sensing their confrontation was due the boys separated and watched their Uncle. He wanted to be mad, he really did but it was hard after he had found them so emotionally broken and regarding them now he could sense the vulnerability but also a determination which frightened him a little.

Crossing his arms he took a deep breath and prepared himself. People always regarded Thorin as tough and harsh, but when it came to Kili and Fili he struggled to keep up the façade. He knew how much they looked up to him and knowing they were hurting tore him up inside causing all traces of anger to vanish into nothingness.

"Boys, listen." He begun. The both became still and he knew he had their attention one hundred percent. He shook his head, remembering the betrayal he'd felt when he'd realized they'd left. He recalled the promise they had made on the night they had found the Journal. The promise he had _believed. _"What were you thinking?!"

The Brothers focused on their feet. Guilt and shame had them speechless and a heavy silence ensued.

"Fili?" Thorin prompted. He didn't blame either one more than the other, he knew there was no stopping these two when they got an idea into their heads. But as the oldest he at least expected Fili to begin explaining their actions.

Glancing briefly at his Brother Fili lifted his head. "We weren't thinking." He admitted. "But, we cannot let this go, Uncle."

Thorin feared as much and feeling his temper rear its ugly head he took a menacing step towards his Nephews. "_You could have died_." He hissed.

Both boys avoided eye contact. They knew they'd pushed Thorin too far by doing this and it was written all over their faces.

Trying to reel his temper in Thorin raked a hand down his face and looked skyward, taking a couple of seconds to remember to breathe. "You promised me." He mumbled as he still looked above. Dusk was drawing in, the sky darkening along with his mood. When neither spoke again he focused upon them, narrowing his gaze. "Don't _ever_ lie to me again." He warned.

Both had the decency to reply with a vehement nod and answered "we won't" in unison.

"We're sorry, Uncle." Kili blurted, his eyes big and pleading for forgiveness.

Thorin cursed inwardly, his shoulders sagging at the defeat he felt come over him. Damn these boys and their puppy dog eyes. Still, his hands fisted at his sides and he carried on, despite his crumbling resolve. "Did you even consider what this would do to your Mother?" Thorin knew he'd hit a sore spot as both boys bristled. "She blames herself for you leaving." He finished. Noticing Kili's lip tremble Thorin almost ran over to them and comforted them, but he had to do this. They needed to know.

"Please tell me that isn't true." Fili breathed.

Thorin pursed his lips and refused to deny it. He watched as the boys looked to one another, their emotions on overdrive and guilt seeping from their pores.

"We never meant for that. And we did consider Mother, our hearts broke that night we left and there isn't a single day we haven't thought about her, hoping she'll forgive us." Kili explained.

Fili nodded. "We didn't want to hurt her." He added.

Thorin didn't doubt it but the fact remained that she was beside herself with worry and blame.

"Look, it's getting late." Thorin sighed, feeling overcome with exasperation. "Let's eat and we can discuss this more over supper. We'll need to get an early night before we head out tomorrow."

Thorin began to make his way past them when Fili spoke up. "We're still going to find our Sister." He declared.

Thorin froze and spun on his heel to face the boys again. The determination he'd spotted earlier was back in their eyes and he knew they were both still on board with their crazy mission, despite the danger and obvious setbacks. "I know." Thorin answered, surprising himself more than a little.

"You can't talk us out of it, we…." Kili trailed off, his eyebrows drawing near as he stared at his Uncle completely flummoxed. He'd clearly been expecting Thorin to launch into a full on lecture regarding their stupidity and was now trying to digest his words. "What?" Kili asked.

"I know." Thorin repeated. "And I am coming with you."

His Nephews gawped at him. Kili went to speak but no words left his mouth.

"What?" Fili breathed.

Thorin closed the gap between them and looked them directly in the eyes. "I am coming with you to find your Sister." Aule, he knew he'd lost the plot, and up until their confrontation he had had every intention of dragging their asses back home.

"Why?" Kili croaked.

Thorin churned this over but it wasn't complicated, not in the slightest. "Because if the last two days have taught me anything it's that family is the most important thing in the world. When I realized you'd left I was overcome with anger, I wanted to drag you back kicking and screaming. But the longer it took to find you both I realized all I wanted was to see you both again because the thought of not was unbearable. Finding you in the Forest… It made me understand how important you both are and that if I was in your position I would do the exact same. I cannot take that away from you, but I can try and help you – protect you." Thorin swallowed past the lump in his throat and waited for his Nephews to overcome their shock. "Besides, she is as good as family to me as well."

"Uncle…" Kili rasped.

"We…" Fili blurted.

"It's ok, I know." Thorin answered. He didn't have time to react as they both lunged at him, hugging so tight he was sure he saw stars. He squeezed them back, so pleased that he was giving them this, but so worried he was doing the wrong thing. "But there are conditions." He grumbled through constricted lungs. Kili and Fili released him and he relished in the gulp of air his lungs greatly needed.

"Anything!" Kili squealed as he bobbed on his feet. Thorin couldn't believe how excited Kili seemed, but then he had always been rather enthusiastic.

Becoming serious Thorin spoke his terms. "You follow my lead. If I say no, it means no and if I get a bad feeling, I mean even the slightest of bad feelings then you don't question me. Understood? And I will protect you the best I can, but that doesn't mean you get to be stupid and reckless." Thorin looked pointedly at Kili who had the audacity to look offended.

"Agreed." Fili answered, still looking a little stunned for more than one word at a time.

"Agreed." Kili parroted.

"And who will keep you in line?" Dwalin's question had them all spinning around in his direction. Thorin had almost forgotten the others were there, they had been so quiet where they huddled around the fire, but he guessed they had been shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Dwalin…" Thorin began.

Dwalin held up his palm, smirking wryly. "Don't even try and talk me out of it, I am coming with you." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

Thorin's heart swelled as he looked upon his friend. "Thank you." He offered.

"Well I suppose we'd better come as well." Oin chimed in from beside Dwalin.

"We?" Gloin bleated. Oin shot him a scathing look and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ah, yes. I suppose we better." Gloin grumbled.

Thorin couldn't help but smile and it made his heart soar to hear his Nephews chuckling beside him. It was good to hear them laugh again.

Looking amongst his fellow travellers Thorin felt blessed. "We leave tomorrow morning." He announced as he met each of their gazes head on. Looking to his Nephews he smiled warmly. "Come on, let's eat and rest. We'll all need our strength for what's ahead."

Making their way over to the fire Thorin sat contentedly in the company of his family and friends and prayed silently they weren't making a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10 - Scouting Patrols

'**SkyBlue', 'Celebrisilweth' and Amanda – You are awesome, and I cannot thank you enough for your reviews. **

'**SkyBlue' that would be so cool if you starting writing something and I am over joyed my story has inspired you! And just so you know I often imagine myself right there with the Durin boys… (Ahh, if only…) :-)**

**Anyway, I digress. Hope this chapter pleases, thanks for taking the time to read it.**

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Ten – Scouting Patrols.

Kili pitched a stone across the lake, watching as it skipped along, creating ripples in its wake. He was tired, but he was restless and had a surplus of emotion to deal with. Picking up the next stone he cocked his arm and launched it with all his strength, feeling a fleeting satisfaction at the distance it covered. Crossing his arms in frustration he turned to his Brother who was watching him closely.

"Urgh, spit it out and quit sulking." Fili admonished.

Kili dug his toes into the soles of his boots feeling his tension reach another level. "It's just… It's barely getting dark, why do we have to stop?"

Fili rested his elbows on his knees where he sat on the rock and blew out a long puff of smoke. "Because Uncle said so, we agreed to his terms Kili. You do recall, right?"

"But, we are getting so close now." Kili mumbled as he looked out across the lake. He heard his Brother move from behind him to stand by his side.

"We'll find her, Brother. Just be patient. If Uncle has told us to stop for the evening then it is for a good reason. We can't simply keep going and not eat or sleep, we'd never make it there."

Kili ground his teeth and scooped up some more pebbles. Fili was right, he knew that but with each day that passed he couldn't help but think about their Sister, where she was and what she could be going through. The thought alone made him feel on the verge of flipping out, it was unbearable. He'd always been the more impatient and restless of the two Brother's, and it was these traits which usually led to him being reckless. Feeling at a total loss Kili went to launch his next pebble when he felt Fili grab hold of his forearm.

"Wait!" Fili hissed.

Unsure of what was happening Kili followed his Brother's line of sight to the clearing on the opposite side of the lake. Seeing nothing out of place he frowned and looked to his Brother. "What?" He whispered.

Fili squinted and took a step forward, his eyes never straying from the area ahead. "I saw something move."

Feeling trepidation trickle down his spine Kili focused again on the clearing and sure enough there was movement amongst the trees, just beyond the clearing.

"Quick!" Kili startled as his Brother grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the rock he had previously been sat on. Crouching down they hid as best they could, watching with bated breath for what would emerge from the trees. Kili was sure it had to be a deer or something and was certain they would be laughing this off in a moment's time. But there was no ignoring the alarm bells going off in his mind, something definitely didn't feel right.

Sure enough the branches rustled and gave way to a huge wolf like creature, the likes of which Kili had never seen before. Ducking his head lower he glared at his Brother who appeared equally stunned. "What is it?" Kili whispered. When his Brother didn't answer Kili chanced another peek. The animal had stopped by the Lake's edge and was drinking the water when another slightly bigger emerged from the bushes beside it. The second Wolf stopped by the lake and sniffed the air, its eyes glowed eerily against the darkening backdrop. Some more rustling amongst the bushes produced two smaller creatures with dullish skin and sunken eyes. Kili ducked down lower and nudged his Brother. "What are they?" He asked tremulously.

Fili frowned and licked his lips as he processed what he'd seen. "I think… I'm not sure but I think the big wolves are Wargs."

Goosebumps erupted across Kili's skin as he mulled this over. Wargs. _Wargs_. He recalled the stories he and his Brother had been told as Dwarflings by their Uncle and was helpless to escape the fear snaking its way through his veins. Unable to resist he reached for his bow and immediately felt calmer just holding the weapon.

"Are you sure?" Kili whispered.

"No, I'm not sure." Fili admitted as he peeked carefully across the lake again. Kili joined him and felt momentary relief as the quartet began moving away down the lake's edge. "We need to warn Uncle and the others. Keep low and close to me."

Kili didn't hesitate as his Brother began moving away and back to the others amongst the trees. There was no telling how his Uncle would respond to this, and Kili just prayed he didn't freak and drag them back home.

* * *

><p>Scampering as stealthily as they could through the bushes and overgrow Fili tried to calm his racing heart. Why had Wargs been out here? They wouldn't stand a chance if that was what stood between them and the cave city, there would undoubtedly be many more out there.<p>

By the time they reached the clearing Oin and Gloin were already fast asleep and snoring where they were curled up next to the fire. Thorin and Dwalin sat side by side, their heads bent and deep in conversation. The Brothers raced over to their Uncle leaving a flutter of leaves in their wake.

Thorin looked up and immediately his face became tense. "What's wrong?" He shot to his feet, meeting the boys halfway. Dwalin followed closely behind, his face etched with concern.

Trying to catch his breath Fili pointed to the way they'd come from. "Across the lake, we saw…" He looked to Kili who wheezed for breath beside him. "…Something." Fili finished.

Thorin and Dwalin glanced over their shoulders. Thorin's fingers instantly reaching for his sword. "What did you see?" He challenged.

Fili looked to his Brother who was equally unsure. "We think it was Wargs." Fili answered.

Dwalin stalked back towards the camp fire and rummaged for his axe. Fili felt his stomach somersault. He'd been half expecting, or hoping, that Dwalin and Thorin would laugh the sighting off and tell them that Wargs didn't roam these parts, but the reality was much more sinister.

"How many? Were they alone?" Thorin demanded.

Fili looked to his Uncle who appeared remarkably calm considering the news they bore.

"There were two and… there were a couple of other creatures with them. Small and pale, I think I saw one carrying a bow." Kili blurted.

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a knowing glance, and Fili couldn't help but feel like a Dwarfling again, so unsure and oblivious to the world. "Goblins and Wargs; a scouting patrol. The creatures often work alongside one another." Thorin growled. "Oin, Gloin!" He shouted in their direction.

"Scouting for what?!" Kili shrieked. Fili wished he could comfort his Brother, tell him everything was going to be ok but he couldn't. He didn't understand this situation any better than his Brother.

"Wayward travellers." Thorin answered as he stamped out the camp fire. Beside him Dwalin was shaking Oin and Gloin awake, much to their distain.

"We leave now." Thorin announced. "We will double back on ourselves."

"What?" Kili stormed after his Uncle and Fili couldn't help but pray he kept his mouth shut. If Uncle told them to double back it was for good reason, but Kili was often so bull-headed about things he didn't see clearly. "We are _not_ turning back!" Kili argued.

Thorin spun around and scowled at Kili. It didn't matter though as Kili met his glare head on, his jaw set and hands balled into fists. Taking a measured step towards Kili, Thorin raised his brows as if daring Kili to question him further. "We _are_ turning back." Thorin snapped.

"You'd do well to do as he says, Laddie." Dwalin warned as he fastened his luggage to his pony.

Fili hurried to his Brother and tugged on his arm. "Pack it in, Kili!" He hissed. But Kili shrugged him off and continued his stare down with their Uncle. The problem was they were both too stubborn.

Feeling the tension reach uncharted levels Fili threw his arms up in exasperation, glowering at them both in turn. "Seriously! We are being hunted by wargs and you two are having a bitching contest?!" Fili placed his palm on Kili's chest and pushed him backwards. Pointing a finger at his Brother, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Back off and do as you're told." He hated talking to his Brother like this and it rarely happened, but sometimes it was the only option.

Kili's nostrils flared as he looked to his Brother. "We are _not_ abandoning her." Kili snapped.

Fili felt Thorin push past him, a volatile look on his face. "We are not abandoning her. We are doubling back and taking another route." Thorin ground out.

Kili stilled as he regarded his Uncle. "What route?"

Fili rolled his eyes and couldn't believe Kili was _still _questioning their Uncle. He was so set in his ways, completely oblivious to the holes he often dug himself into.

"There's a small settlement not too far back. We will have to pass through it. I wanted to travel through the wilderness and avoid large numbers of people, but I didn't account for the patrols." Thorin explained patiently. Fili couldn't believe how level headed he was remaining considering how much Fili wanted to throttle his Brother right now.

"It's too risky, Thorin. We have no idea who dwells in that settlement." Dwalin warned.

Shaking his head and overcome with desperation Thorin shrugged his shoulders. "What choice do we have?"

* * *

><p>It took them the rest of the night and a good part of the next day to reach the settlement and by the time they'd made it Thorin could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. He couldn't believe they'd been travelling as a group for four days and had already encountered a problem.<p>

Directing his pony to the side of the track Thorin waited for the others to catch up with him. "Keep your heads down and follow my lead. Do not speak to anyone unless they speak first, understood?" Everyone nodded in understanding and Thorin took a moment to glare at Kili. "That incudes you." He snapped.

His Nephew pursed his lips and met Thorin's gaze. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since their confrontation and Thorin didn't doubt this feud would last a good few hours more.

"Kili." Fili warned from beside him.

Shooting his Brother a look of betrayal Kili popped his jaw and bowed his head slightly. Thorin took this as a sign of his co-operation and decided to lead on. But Damn that boy and his stubbornness. Kili would never back down from an argument and as much as it frustrated Thorin he had to admit he admired his Nephew for it. Most people wouldn't question Thorin and would know better than to push him when he was on edge. But Kili was a whole different story and at times he reminded Thorin a lot of himself. He was just appreciative that Kili had such a level headed Brother who could calm him down ninety percent of the time.

Deciding to focus on the situation at hand Thorin led the way. The village was quiet as they began their way through and Thorin felt grateful for the rain keeping the majority of people inside. Bowing his head and peering ahead from under his hood Thorin prayed they made it through unnoticed. He distantly clocked a few figures walking along the cobbled pavements and from their height he could see they were men. Clenching his teeth he pushed onwards, keeping their pace steady so they didn't stand out, but desperate to leave this place already.

"Halt!" The command was bellowed from in front of them and Thorin tensed as he looked ahead. A man stood in front of Thorin's pony, flanked by two other men holding bows with arrows poised directly at them. "Who are you? And where are you going?" The man barked as he paced closer to Thorin. The archers pulled their bows taunt and took aim. Beside him Thorin saw movement and held up his hand to stop his company from worsening the situation. Sensing the situation could turn ugly fast Thorin held up both palms in a surrendering gesture. He needed to remember to keep a cool head if he was to protect his friends and family.

"We are from the Blue Mountains." Thorin spoke confidently and looked the man in the eyes. "And our reasons will stay with us, I do not see how this is any business of yours." He bit out.

The man spluttered and puffed out his chest. "It is my business as I represent the Mayor. Nobody passes through our village without his consent."

"So what now?" Thorin growled as he eyed the archers.

"You will all come with me until the Mayor is ready to see you but be warned he doesn't take kindly to trespassers."

"We weren't aware we were trespassing." Dwalin challenged from behind Thorin, his voice laced with venom.

"Ignorance is no excuse! Remove yourselves from your ponies. You'll do well to not cause a commotion. I am in no mood for disobedience."

Glancing back at his company Thorin ground his teeth. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by some oversized moron. Looking past the others he noticed they were completely surrounded by archers, they had no choice. "Do as he says." Thorin ordered as he dismantled his pony. The others followed suit begrudgingly but mainly without resistance. A couple of men led their ponies away whilst the others removed their weapons. Thorin silently fumed the entire time but outwardly kept a calm façade. Diplomacy was their only way out of this.

"That's my gold!" Gloin bleated as a pouch of coins were confiscated from his belt loop.

"We'll keep that as payment for your trespassing." A man teased as he tossed the bounty to their leader.

"You better watch yourself…" Gloin squared up to the man as much as he could considering his height.

"Gloin!" Thorin hissed. The Blacksmith glowered at Thorin, spluttering and cursing.

Feeling a prod on his back Thorin looked scathingly at the man ushering him on. They were led silently through the streets, looked down upon by passing men and woman. He could hear whispering but couldn't make out individual words. They reached what appeared to be the village square and onto a looming pointed building where they were led down dingy stairs lit with candles in sconces and into a dungeon style prison. There were two cells in which they were spilt up into.

The door clunked shut with a groan as they were pushed inside and Throin couldn't help but glare at the 'leader'. "Don't go anywhere." The man teased. "The Mayor will want answers soon." And with that he left the dwarves in the cold damp prison, with nothing to do but wait.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Agreement

**Thanks for the reviews! I probably sound like a broken record but I need you to know how much I appreciate you taking the time to comment on each chapter. I can't tell you how much I look forward to reading your reviews and I'm so glad you are still enjoying it.**

'**SkyBlue' that part in the trailer was definitely my inspiration for the argument between Kili and Thorin! And I'm really glad you liked it. I can't stop watching that trailer – so excited for the third film! 'Celebrisilweth' I'm a big fan of stubborn Kili too and it really pleases me you're enjoying reading this story :-)**

**So anyway, I hope this Chapter is ok. Thanks for reading. **

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Eleven – The Agreement.

Fili hugged his knees to his chest as he peered out of the window high above. There wasn't an awful lot he could make out besides a few stars and the black velvet expanse of the night sky, but it was enough to remind him of home – of his and Kili's 'get away' where they would often stare at the night sky for hours on end. But of course thinking of his home comforts caused his thoughts to shift to his Mother. He missed her so much, she was never far from his thoughts. He wondered how she was coping with her Sons and Brother missing, the thought alone made his insides churn. She would be sick with worry and all he could do was pray she would forgive them for running away when he saw her again – _if_ he saw her again.

Resting his head against the cold stone wall Fili hugged his knees even tighter and refused to think down those lines. They _would_ get out of this mess, he had to believe it. He just didn't know how. Glancing away from the window he faced the adjacent cell, checking his Brother for the hundredth time. He knew there wasn't a lot he could do if anything was wrong with Kili when they were in different cells, but he needed to see him occasionally just to reassure himself. Kili had been sleeping fitfully on and off for the last hour and it killed Fili to know that if he was by his Brother's side he would probably be sleeping soundly. He guessed the only saving grace was that their Uncle was at least by his side.

Shifting uncomfortably and beginning to loose all feeling in his behind Fili clambered to his feet. In the opposite corner Gloin sat bathed in moon light and shifted his gaze to him – his look enough on its own could kill.

"They took my gold." Gloin spat. "_My. Gold_."

Rolling his eyes Fili paced the length of the cell bars. "For the thousandth time – I. Know!" Fili retorted. He felt bad really, because at the end of the day it was Fili's fault Gloin was even in this mess with all of them.

Grasping the bars tightly he craned his neck to peer down the corridor. There wasn't much to see besides a single candle mounted to the wall, casting ominous shadows across their cells. Feeling his helplessness mount was unavoidable –he was done with waiting around and he was done with being a prisoner, and most of all he was done with feeling bad. All he'd done lately was let people down and he was sick of it.

Gloin interrupted Fili's self-loathing. "I'll make that scumbag wish he was never born. I'll rip his…"

"Gloin, enough!" Fili bellowed. "We will get your damned Gold back. But right now we have bigger fish to fry, don't you think?!"

Gloin silently fumed, his face an unnatural red hue. If they hadn't been in such a poor situation Fili was sure he'd be struggling to keep a straight face. Feeling guilty for yelling Fili's expression softened as he regarded the Blacksmith. "I'll personally help you kick his arse, okay?"

Much to his relief Gloin managed a half smile and quit his bickering. Fili looked back out the cell, resting his forehead on the cool iron bars. A movement from the opposite cell had Fili watching his Uncle.

"Damn these idiots. How much longer will they keep us waiting?" Thorin hadn't said much in a while, and his silence had grated on Fili's nerves no end.

"It's a joke." Dwalin muttered. The Dwarf had barely ceased pacing and reminded Fili of a ticking time bomb.

"They took Father's journal." Kili said miserably – Fili hadn't realized he'd woken. Kili pushed to his feet and paced over to where the others stood. He could see the sadness written all over his Brother's face and there would be no stifling the urge to punch the man who'd taken the Journal. He knew how much it meant to Kili, and he'd often caught his Brother quietly reading a snippet when he thought no one was looking. It was the only connection they had to their Father and Fili desperately wanted it back just as much.

Grasping the bars so tightly his knuckles burned white Fili cursed their bad luck. He just prayed that they would make it out of here soon, and live to tell the tale.

* * *

><p>Kili watched his Brother closely through the bars. He hated that they'd been separated, even though he could still see his Brother it wasn't the same. What he hated more was the guilt he saw in Fili's expression. His Brother was always blaming himself, or taking the blame when it was really unnecessary, and despite Kili's attempts in the past to put a stop to it it made no difference. He knew that his Uncle was probably thinking along the exact same lines at the moment and blaming himself for the awful situation and it irked Kili that he was powerless to do anything about it.<p>

Becoming increasingly impatient Kili began pacing the length of the cell. When they'd first been chucked into their confines Kili had paced for at least an hour, spitting out every obscenity in his vocabulary. But after a while he had tired, the stress of the last couple of days finally taking its toll and he'd been glad for the brief reprieve of sleep – if only to forget the stolen Journal. He couldn't wait to get it back, and for that matter he was desperate for his bow as well.

"Damn this! How much longer must we wait?" Kili screamed. He was a little stunned to hear a pattering of footsteps the other side of the door, and then the door itself groaned in protest as it gave way to a small figure. Everyone stilled as they strained to see who was nearing them. One of the sconces was removed from the wall and carried by the figure towards the cells. The girl who stopped between the cells was Dwarven.

"It isn't much, but it's all I can manage for now." The girl muttered as she settled the tray on the floor and slid the plates of bread and tea cups of water under the bars. Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment, all eyes on the girl. Shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny she shrugged apologetically. "It's better than nothing."

Still they all gaped and stared. Before finally Thorin seemed to shake himself from the surprise. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Typical Thorin, straight to the point.

Ducking her head she looked at her shoes. "My name is Ara. I'm a maid about the Mayor's dwellings. I heard a group of Dwarves were caught trespassing and I couldn't do nothing – I thought you may be hungry and I know none of the men would bring you any provisions. I know how they treat prisoners, and I've done nothing for far too long." A glazed look took over her face as she looked ahead and Kili wondered what had become of the previous inmates.

More silence ensued as everyone digested this. Most of the time they all had too much to say for themselves but in this moment they were too stunned to think let alone speak. Remembering his manners Kili bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you, Ara."

Seeming bewildered Ara looked to Kili wide eyed before adverting her gaze. "It's ok. To be honest it was curiosity which led me down here as much as my guilty conscience."

"Curiosity?" Fili prompted.

Ara looked to Fili and it was the first time she managed to maintain eye contact for more than a heartbeat. Kili wasn't surprised though, his Brother had an easy going manner that instantly drew people in.

Seeming to hesitate Ara looked back towards the door before continuing. "We don't get many Dwarves coming this way. There are only a handful of us in the village and I barely see them as I'm not allowed to leave the dwellings much. I was curious to see if the rumours were true and to find out why you are travelling this way? You must know of the dangerous roads beyond this place, and where they lead…"

Averting her question Fili answered with one of his own. "What can you tell us of the roads between here and the cave city?"

Licking her lips a pained expression accompanied her words. "I know that you'd be mad to attempt going there. And of the roads between here and there, there are two. One the Wargs and Goblins patrol and the other…" She physically grimaced before continuing. "No one would be crazy enough to travel that trail." Before they could ask any more questions she carried on distractedly. "I just cannot believe the Wargs didn't get you before you made it here. The leaders of this settlement they have an agreement you see."

"An agreement?" Thorin asked.

Nodding, Ara continued. "Yes, an agreement. When the cave city was taken over it was feared that this village would be over run with Goblins and Wargs. There is a fair distance between the two but the concern was there never the less. The leaders of this village at the time came to an understanding with the Goblins, that if they encountered any travellers with grand ideas of trying to reclaim the lost city they would be intercepted and… killed. It meant that the villagers got to stay here and the Goblins got to keep the cave city – it was a win win as far as they were concerned." Looking amongst them all she continued. "There have been travellers, men and dwarves and sometimes even Elves who are simply wayward and lost. But most of them get hunted by the Wargs before they even make it this far, and those that don't are dealt with. Regardless of their reasons for travelling this way."

Churning this over Kili grasped the bars tightly. "The cave city… are there any dwarves left? We've heard stories some were kept as slaves."

"I… I believe that it true, yes. I know that when I was escaping most were slaughtered, but some were captured."

"What? You _lived_ there?" Kili watched Ara with shock, as did everyone else. He wasn't even sure who had asked the question.

Becoming distant again, Ara fiddled with the hem of her piny. "I was only a dwarfling when they came, I can only remember snippets… But I do remember my Father carrying me from the caves. I can still hears the screams now, at night I…" She stopped abruptly, sadness contorting her pale face. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she swiped it hastily away.

Overcome with sadness and compassion Kili felt lost for words as he watched Ara pull herself together.

"We're sorry you went through that, Ara." His Brother breathed. Fili went to reach through the bars but hesitated, his hand dropped limply to his side and it was hard to miss the tears brimming in his Brother's eyes.

Kili took a moment to breathe deeply and collect his thoughts when something occurred to him. Unable to resist he asked the question hesitantly. "Do you recognise the name Liviel? She's who we are searching for." Kili felt no need to hide their reasons from Ara but he noticed his Brother's head snap up in his direction at the mention of their Sister's name.

Frowning Ara shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Sorry." She replied gently.

Kili's shoulders sagged in disappointment. It had been a long shot, but he'd had to ask.

"But it was such a vast city. There were so many Dwarves, it would have been impossible for anyone to know everyone." Ara explained.

Kili appreciated her compassion and nodded resolutely. There was nothing that would hinder his hope of finding Livi.

"They're going to execute us then?" Oin asked solemnly.

"That's the plan. I'm sure they told you the Mayor would meet with you but that is never the case. They usually leave any prisoners for a while, making sure they are too weak to fight back before 'dealing' with them."

Kili ground his teeth and regarded his friends and family. They were not going down like this, no way.

"But…" Ara began and looked amongst them. "I'm not going to let that happen. Like I said, I've stood back and done nothing for too long. I'm going to get you out."

Kili couldn't believe the words she spoke and in his disbelief he stared at Ara in wonder.

"You would do that?" Thorin breathed.

"Yes. Nobody deserves to die for trying to save a loved one. For putting themselves in danger when they are uncertain that person is even still alive. I would give anything to still have my family around me, and I cannot stand by while others are denied that privilege."

"But what will they do to you when they find out you've helped us?" Fili asked.

Giving a sad smile Ara squared her shoulders. "Nothing I cannot handle. Now eat, I need to take the plates with me." Fili regarded Ara worriedly, not at all placated. In all fairness Kili didn't like the idea of Ara receiving punishment but at the moment he was too overcome with emotion and shock to think clearly.

After eating the bread with unending gratitude Ara left them and promised to be back soon. There was nothing they could do now but wait and hope she came up with a plan.


	12. Chapter 12 - Forsaken Trail

**Thanks for the reviews. So near the end of this story now! Hope this chapter is ok.**

A Perilous Road.

Chapter Twelve – Forsaken Trail.

An echoing of footfalls had Thorin springing to his feet and shaking the others awake. He'd been on edge since Ara had left them, his emotions gone haywire. He had been praying she would return and she had not disappointed. The keys jingled as she freed the locks, there was no missing the fear she was battling, but Thorin had to give her points for keeping it under control.

Noticing her trembling hands he reached out. "You okay?" He whispered. He could feel the tremors working their way through her – she was petrified, but it didn't stop her from doing what she believed was right.

"I'm fine. We have to move quickly and quietly." She eyed the Dwarves one by one, her tone leaving no room for argument. "There are only two guards at night and I have dealt with them. We will slip out the back entrance and towards a farm on the outskirts, I have your ponies waiting there for you and have ensured your luggage is fastened and ready to go."

Thorin looked upon Ara with nothing short of admiration. "How did you do all this?"

"The farmer, he's a Dwarf who lost family in the caves. I told him your story and he was happy to help. Your belongings were dumped at the farm ready to be burned along with your bodies, I got everything ready last night."

"Seriously, you're an angel." Kili chimed in.

"Thanks. Now stay close and follow me." Ara pleaded.

They did as she said, forming a queue behind her and creeping as quietly as they could manage. The first guard they came across was just outside the dungeon door, slumped in an unconscious heap. Everyone gathered closer to have a look. "You did that?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." Ara replied. Thorin couldn't help but smile at the 'so what' expression plastered on her face. When they all continued to gawp she added; "Relax, he's just passed out. I slipped a little something in his tea. He'll wake in a couple of hours with the mother of all headaches."

"My Gold!" Thorin grunted as Gloin pushed past to gather his loot from the guard's belt loop.

"You happy now?" Fili admonished.

Gloin grinned from ear to ear whilst his Brother rolled his eyes.

"Look as happy as I am for you we have to move!" Thorin hissed as he tugged Gloin along. "Quickly!" They all followed Ara up the winding staircase and out in to the fresh night air. Thorin breathed deeply and relished the clean air after days of stagnancy in the cells.

As they hurried along Thorin caught up with Ara. "Where's the other guard? I noticed one guarding the perimeter when we were brought in."

"I propped him up behind some hay bales." Ara didn't even spare Thorin a glance as she sprinted along.

"Won't someone find them?" Thorin glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see his Nephews close. The night was perfect cover, the moon hidden by thick clouds leaving them relatively hidden in their escape. But he still couldn't help feeling this was all going to go pear shaped before long.

"Their shifts don't end until morning, and they won't wake long before then. It'll be fine."

They ran through the town square and past small cottages which eventually gave way to a single dirt track. The farm came into view a little way ahead but Thorin wouldn't breathe easily until they were well clear of this place.

Leading them around the side of the farm they reached a barn. No one stopped to take a breath as they hopped on their ponies. "Go out the back door. Follow the trail straight down and into the small valley. You need to take the steep trail through the cliffs to reach the cave city, if you take the woods the Wargs will hunt you down – you will not last a day." Ara explained as she pushed the barn doors ajar. "But listen to me, and listen very carefully. I wouldn't send you up that trail unless you had no other choice. It won't be pleasant. It won't be pony worthy after a while and you will need to set them free." Wringing her hands she seemed to hesitate and Thorin could feel an unease taking root.

"What aren't you telling us, Ara?" Thorin asked. Fixing her with a stern look he waited for her answer. She seemed to be fighting some internal battle, torn between telling them and letting them see for themselves.

"It's just that trail… I've heard it's... haunted." She whispered.

Thorin smirked. "I hardly believe that."

Ara cast Thorin a pitiful glare. "You don't understand. That is the trail most of us took to try and escape that day. Hundreds of Dwarves were slaughtered along that road, it's practically a mass grave."

Thorin's smirk faded and he looked to Fili and Kili. His Nephews looked uneasy as they digested the information.

"I can't see how else we will reach the cave city." Dwalin muttered.

"I know. But…" Ara trailed off and hugged herself. "Just be careful. That trail will be a special kind of Hell I wouldn't dream of traveling through again."

"We will, Ara. Thank you, truly. Is there anything we can do? Perhaps some gold?" Thorin gestured to the pouch of coins attached to Gloin's hip and wasn't surprised at the indignant glare plastered on Gloin's face.

"No, no." Ara waved a hand dismissively. "Just go, and find our kin still in those caves. I wish you all the luck, and please take care of yourselves."

Thorin bowed his head and began to make for the barn doors when Ara's call pulled him up short. "Wait, I almost forgot." Scurrying over to Kili and Fili she handed them a small leather bound tome. "The guard marking the building must have been reading this when he passed out, I found it on his lap. I hope you don't mind but I happened to see your names in the script as I picked it up and figured it must belong to you."

Fili reached down and held the journal, clutching it tightly to his chest. "Ara…" He breathed.

Kili hopped down from his pony and scooped Ara into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you… You have no idea how much this means to us."

Fili followed his Brother and pulled Ara into a hug as soon as Kili let go. "Thank you, Ara. For everything. Will you not come with us?" Fili pulled back to look at her.

"No, this is my home now. It's not ideal, but the few dwarves that are here are my family now. I will not abandon them. Besides there is nothing on this Earth that would possess me to travel that road again. _Ever_." Ara explained. "But thank you for the offer."

Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want her coming with them, he just couldn't guarantee she'd be safe. He didn't want her life in his hands.

Feeling anxious they hadn't left yet Thorin cleared his throat. "Boys, we have to leave."

Kili and Fili looked to him, teary eyed and overwhelmed. They mounted their ponies again and Thorin nodded to Dwalin to lead the way out. Glancing back at Ara, Thorin smiled warmly. "Goodbye Ara." He didn't look back as he followed the others across the fields but he knew in his heart she watched them leave till she could no longer see them.

* * *

><p>A feeling of foreboding took over Kili as his uncle came to a standstill. They'd been riding all through the night and into the day – stopping only once for something to eat. The ponies had become increasingly unsettled as they neared their destination. It was as if they could sense something was off and that thought alone had Kili even more on edge. He knew his Brother felt the same, although he was too stubborn to ever admit it.<p>

He recalled Ara's warning of what lie ahead and couldn't help but dread going on. He wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he could swear he heard voices drifting on the wind. It didn't help that night time was fast approaching again, the low winter sun setting fast, a prelude to the darkness soon to settle.

"We need to let the ponies go." Thorin announced as he climbed from his animal. They all followed suit, knowing it was unfair to take them any further. "Stick close together and watch your step." Thorin said as he began the steep climb.

Kili swallowed and looked to Fili. "I'll be right beside you." Fili whispered.

Kili nodded his appreciation. It was pointless him arguing that he wasn't afraid, his Brother could see right through him. And he had good reason to be apprehensive. As a dwarfling Kili and his Brother had gone exploring and Kili had fallen into a disused well. The fall itself luckily hadn't been too bad but it was the fact he hadn't been alone that had left him so scarred – there had been a corpse propped against the inner walls of the well.

Thinking back, Kili recalled he had screamed and screamed until his lungs were raw and till this day it was still one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. Fili had told him to stay calm while he went to get help and Kili had begged him not to leave – even though he'd known there was no other way he would escape the entrapment. He'd cried the whole time, shivering and cold in the murky water.

What seemed like hours later his Brother had returned with their Uncle, Mother and at least a dozen other Dwarves to rescue Kili. His tears had all but dried up by then and his throat felt like sandpaper from all the screaming and crying. His Uncle had climbed down, attached to a rope which the others held and had scooped Kili up, cradling him tightly as he trembled uncontrollably. He couldn't remember much following that, except his Uncle carrying him back to their home as he clutched tightly to him, and Fili never leaving his side as he lay in bed being fussed over by his Mother and Uncle. He could distantly remember his Brother receiving the blame, even though Kili had protested adamantly that it had been his fault – he had often climbed things he shouldn't have and ended up getting hurt.

For weeks after that Kili had had panic attacks as well as nightmares. He was back in the well, trapped with the corpse, but in the twisted way dreams worked Kili eventually became the corpse and was forgotten about by his family. His Brother would always be by his side when he woke up screaming, he would wipe away his tears and hold him – rocking him back and forth until the fear passed and he was able to sleep once again.

So it didn't surprise Kili that his nerves were frayed. And he knew the others were keeping a close eye on him, especially his Brother. If they were really approaching a 'mass grave' then there was no guessing how he would react, he just prayed he didn't embarrass himself.

They walked for what seemed like forever and Kili managed to half convince himself that the massacres had been over exaggerated. But it didn't take long before the whispers in the breeze became cries, and the cries became screams. Pleas filled with pain and suffering. The land became barren, any green and colour fading into greys and browns until eventually there was nothing but rock and dirt.

Suddenly they all came to an abrupt stop as Thorin paused. Glancing sideways at his Brother, Kili braced himself for whatever lay ahead. "What is it?" Fili asked. But Thorin said nothing, and as the Brothers stepped around their Uncle they too ground to a halt.

"We never should have come this way." Thorin muttered.

Kili stood frozen, his boots rooted to the ground. _Bones, there were bones everywhere._ Piles, upon piles of dead dwarves, murdered long ago and left to decay. A mass grave, just as Ara had warned.

Kili felt as if he'd been sucker-punched in the chest, and no matter how hard he tried to breathe no air seemed to fill his lungs. He could feel his heart skipping in his chest, feeling as if his ribs could barely restrain it.

_Not a panic attack, anything but a panic attack._

Closing his eyes he tried to maintain some control, but it was useless. In his mind he was back in that well, trapped. Stars erupted across Kili's vision and he had no choice but to lean forward, his hands braced on his knees. Swallowing with great difficulty he tried to keep himself from vomiting.

Fili was at his side instantly. "Kili! Kili, breathe!" He heard his Brother instruct, but the words were distant and far off. Muted and distorted by the wails of the dead and the insistent ringing in his ears.

Trying to assuage his Brother, Kili attempted lifting his head but it proved futile as his whole world tipped on its axis.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kili, breathe. Please!" Fili's words were blurted in a frenzied plea but it couldn't be helped.<p>

It had been a long time since the incident with the well, but as soon as they had been warned about this trail Fili feared for his Brother. He knew what effect that day had had on him, he'd been there to help him through it for years afterwards. And he hadn't missed the way the colour had drained from Kili's face once the voices and screams had started. The only reason Fili hadn't insisted they go another way was because he knew this was their only option.

Supporting his Brother in his arms Fili looked to the others. They were already gathered around, a circle of concern and protection. "Kili!" Thorin brushed Kili's hair aside and held his face in his palms. "Look at me, Kili." He pleaded.

As Fili shuffled awkwardly, Thorin helped him lie his Brother on the ground, laying Kili's head on Fili's lap. Fili watched as his Brother clutched his chest, struggling for breath and wheezing uncontrollably. It was enough to almost send Fili into a panic attack of his own, the only thing keeping him sane was the notion of pulling his Brother back to reality. He knew exactly where Kili was, he knew exactly what he was reliving.

Oin elbowed Dwalin and Gloin out of his way as he knelt down next to Kili. "Laddie, you need to calm down. Tell us what you need." Oin cohered gently.

Kili gasped and began shaking violently. "Don't… leave me… behind." He begged.

Thorin hovered over Kili as he knelt beside him. "Kili, look at me."

Kili pried his eyes open and Fili felt his heart break at the fear and vulnerability he saw there.

"That's right focus on me." Thorin instructed. "Breathe, deep breaths." Thorin did it with Kili, placing his hand over Kili's where they still clutched his chest. "We would never leave you behind. I swear."

Fili watched in relief as Kili's body gradually began to relax, all traces of rigidity draining from his body.

"That's it, stay with me. Deep breaths. We are all in this together." Thorin glanced at Fili and they shared a moment where they both knew they would do anything for Kili. Thorin was protective over both of them, Fili knew this, but together they instinctively protected Kili at every turn – intentionally and subconsciously.

Thorin coached Kili through his panic attack until he was breathing normal and the colour seemed to return to his cheeks. "That's my boy." Thorin praised.

Fili watched his Brother closely, relieved he was back in the present. Panic attacks had been the norm for the weeks following the incident in the well and Fili had thought them a thing of the past until now. "Welcome back, Brother. We'll get you through this."

Kili managed a meek smile and took a few moments to re-gather his strength before gingerly pushing himself up.

"You sure you're ok, Laddie?" Oin asked.

Kili nodded briskly, looking at his feet to try and hide the heat colouring his cheeks.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about." Oin soothed. He patted Kili's shoulder.

"We'll be right there with you the entire time, don't forget that." Dwalin added gently.

"Thanks." Kili rasped.

"Let's get going. It won't be pleasant, but once we're past this we will have reached the cave city." Thorin said.

Fili looked ahead towards their destined path and grimaced. He couldn't blame his Brother for freaking out, he didn't feel stable himself at all. He could only imagine the terror they had experienced as they had tried to escape the caves, they knew what was hunting them and what little chance they stood of escaping alive. So many had been lost, so many families destroyed.

"You stay by my side." Thorin advised Kili. Fili was relieved his Brother had the sense not to argue, but he guessed Kili would feel safer next to his Uncle.

"I'll be right beside you." Fili added. It pleased him to see the appreciation in his Brother's eyes at the gesture.

And so they climbed the trail, taking care not to step on any of the lost souls as they went. Fili stayed close to Kili and Thorin, not wanting to be apart from his Brother and desperately needing his Uncle as an anchor until they cleared this forsaken path. He just prayed they made it through to the other side before the light completely left the sky.


End file.
